


Accouchement sous haute tension

by Cheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha giving birth, Natasha is pregnant, Nick Fury Knows All, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve is a good boyfriend, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Enceinte de huit mois et demi, Natasha est sur le point d'accoucher de l'enfant de Steve. Mais bien évidemment avec les Avengers, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire courte soumise par une personne sur wattpad. N'hésitez pas à vous abonner ou à commenter pour me dire vos impressions. Pour la suite des publications, Ne me fuis pas, Haute sécurité et Budapest devraient arriver prochainement.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

« Tour de contrôle, ici Hawkeye, je demande une confirmation verbale de la situation. Je répète, je demande une confirmation verbale de la situation. »

La tension dans la voix de Clint était palpable. Tous autour de lui attendaient également avec une légère appréhension d'entendre l'interphone grésiller et émettre enfin une nouvelle rassurante.

« _Hawkeye, ici tour de contrôle, nous vous confirmons que l'ensemble des ascenseurs est actuellement en panne. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour remédier à ce problème rapidement._ »

Merde.

Il souffla de frustration. Tout comme Bruce, Tony et Thor qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. C'était même une très mauvaise nouvelle.

« Tour de contrôle, vous êtes au courant qu'il y a une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher dans l'un d'entre eux ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Stark en passant son bras au dessus de l'épaule de Clint pour appuyer sur le bouton de transmission.

Barton se décala rapidement afin de donner sa place à Tony. S'il y avait bien un homme capable de faire accélérer les réparations, c'était bien lui. Le milliardaire n'avait plus à prouver son exaspération pour les nouvelles technologies non contrôlées. Il était lui-même un génie dans le domaine.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa avant que le timbre grave de Fury ne résonne à travers la petite enceinte.

« _Nous le savons Stark et croyez-moi nos meilleurs techniciens ont été envoyés sur place._ »

Toujours pas rassurant. Carrément flippant même.

« Donc la vie de ce futur petit assassin et de Natasha repose sur votre équipe d'incompétent qui n'a même pas été fichue de faire une révision correcte des ascenseurs alors que la naissance approchait ? »

Le reproche était sans appel. Le ton peu amical et sarcastique. Il les aurait tous incendié d'être aussi mauvais.

« _Tout a été vérifié comme d'habitude. Il n'y a eu aucune erreur de procédure,_ » lui répondit le directeur du Shield, défendant ses hommes.

Il y avait d'ailleurs personnellement veillé. La sécurité de son personnel était ce qui lui importait le plus. D'autant plus qu'il avait eu vent des rumeurs comme quoi Natasha refusait de rester dans ses appartements à la Tower Stark et qu'elle venait en douce travailler malgré son ordre direct d'interdiction. Il avait laissé couler en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et que Steve devait constamment être à ses côtés afin de la surveiller.

Il avait à la place redoublé de vigilance concernant les installations au sein des quartiers souterrains du Shield. Allant même jusqu'à faire installer une pièce médicalisée dans le cas où Natasha n'écouterait pas son corps et accoucherait prématurément.

Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas prévu que la totalité du réseau électrique déciderait subitement de lâcher. Et que les quatre hommes se retrouveraient enfermés dans un ascenseur et que Natasha et Steve seraient enfermés dans un autre.

La situation se révélait légèrement compliquée et improbable.

« Et vous n'avez pas de générateur de secours ? » L'engueula presque Tony.

C'était là tout le mystère. Le Shield en possédait en effet un. Mais il n'avait pas pris la relève des ascenseurs. Uniquement des lumières ainsi que des transmissions. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« _Stark, mes techniciens sont sur le coup,_ » lui répéta Fury afin de couper court au sujet pour essayer de lui prouver que tout était sous contrôle. « _Je vous tiendrai au courant des avancées au fur et à mesure des travaux._ »

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Steve et de Natasha ? » Interrogea ce dernier, agacé.

S'ils avaient été enfermés dans son immeuble, Jarvis aurait réglé ce problème sans même qu'il ne lui demande et en un claquement de doigt. En fait, ce ne serait même jamais arrivé. Bordel, il avait dit à Fury de faire installer une intelligence artificielle. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter. Voilà les conséquences.

« _Aucune pour le moment,_ » annonça-t-il. « _Nous essayons toujours de les contacter mais leur interphone ne semble pas fonctionner._ »

Derrière lui, Tony sentit le corps de Clint se contracter. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, lui aussi était terriblement inquiet. Et pourtant, il ne connaissait Natasha que depuis quelques années. Il n'avait pas vécu tout un tas d'aventures dangereuses avec elle contrairement à l'archer.

« Les fils auraient grillé ? » Soumit-il sa première idée.

S'il y avait eu un court-circuit lors de la jonction entre la coupure et la prise en charge par le générateur de secours, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant. Il ne voyait pas une autre explication à leur silence. Ou tout du moins, il ne souhaitait pas en imaginer une autre.

« _C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable,_ » appuya ses dires Nick.

« Vous savez à quel étage ils sont bloqués ? »

« _Le niveau -7._ »

Leurs amis étaient donc bloqués trois étages plus bas qu'eux. Lorsque la secousse de l'arrêt les avait secoués, les quatre hommes se trouvaient en communication par téléphone avec eux sur le cellulaire de Clint. Le protocole avait aussitôt enclenché le brouillage des fréquences. Et comme pour les ascenseurs, ce problème n'était apparemment toujours pas réglé puisqu'aucun n'arrivait à les rappeler.

Par dépit, Clint s'assit le dos contre la paroi et les mains encerclant ses genoux. Pour en avoir fait l'expérience, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre.

Le Shield était réputé pour être imprenable. Rien n'était censé rentrer. Rien n'était censé sortir. Aucune trappe ne leur permettait de pouvoir s'échapper de cette boite en métal. Ils étaient confinés. Piégés. Et ni Hulk, ni Mjöllnir, ni Iron Man ne pouvait y changer quelque chose. Ils allaient devoir patienter et faire confiance à Fury.

Évidemment, il ne doutait pas de son directeur. Il doutait en revanche de l'enfant de Natasha et de sa patience à rester sagement à sa place le temps qu'ils soient tous libérés. Car connaissant parfaitement sa partenaire, il savait qu'elle les avait appelés au dernier moment pour leur signaler qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher.

C'était une certitude qui l'effrayait. Son seul soulagement était de la savoir avec Steve.


	2. Chapitre 1

Enceinte de huit mois et demi, Natasha se sentait, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa grossesse, véritablement épuisée et les contractions qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus fortement à chaque seconde passée n'arrangeaient en rien sa situation. Pourtant habituée à la douleur, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle avait mal. Pas aussi intensément que ce qu'elle avait pu vivre par le passé mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse bientôt plus contrôler son air stoïque et insensible. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait encore rien dit à Steve. Cela n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter davantage. A le voir observer sans relâche toutes les parois et tous les recoins de l'ascenseur, il semblait actuellement le plus stressé des deux. Cela faisait au moins la dixième fois qu'il inspectait les deux portes métalliques et qu'il essayait vainement de les ouvrir à mains nus. Sans succès évidemment.

« Tu t'épuises Rogers, » essaya-t-elle de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était ridicule.

Au son de sa voix, il se retourna et posa son regard bleu rempli d'anxiété sur elle en silence. Toujours debout, Natasha avait une main appuyée contre son ventre tandis que l'autre tenait fermement la rambarde. Ses jointures étaient blanches et ses cheveux en désordre étaient collés à son front par une fine couche de sueur. Ses joues étaient un peu plus rouges qu'habituellement et sa peau semblait moite, transpirante. Malgré ça, elle contrôlait admirablement sa respiration et gardait un sang-froid qui lui forçait le respect.

Comme toujours, la jeune femme l'impressionnait.

Néanmoins, il savait que derrière son impassibilité, elle n'en menait pas large. Sa mâchoire crispée ainsi que la profondeur de son regard le lui apprenaient.

Il se fustigea.

Elle avait sûrement besoin d'être rassurée au lieu de le voir s'agiter sur un système visiblement infaillible. Il abandonna donc ses tentatives pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme et lui enserra les épaules de ses mains puissantes et chaudes.

« Tu vas bien ? » Ne put-il cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Tu es... étrangement calme. »

Calme. Le mot était parfaitement choisi. C'en était même profondément troublant.

Dès qu'ils avaient constaté que l'ascenseur était en panne, sa tension à lui était montée en flèche contrairement à celle de Natasha qui était restée inchangée. L'imprévu était une routine. Une routine qui le forçait souvent à se surpasser et à agir en conséquence. Cependant, pour le coup, savoir sa compagne sur le point d'accoucher de leur premier enfant le rendait encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait du mal à rester posé et à attendre patiemment que tout s'arrange.

Il était à l'opposé de l'allure décontractée de la rousse. Son corps était pratiquement aussi tendu que le sien alors que lui ne subissait pas les dures contractions musculaires qui paraissaient la mettre totalement à plat.

« Extérieurement je suis calme Rogers, » confia Natasha d'un rire jaune en le fixant. « Intérieurement c'est l'affolement général. Il faut qu'on arrive à communiquer avec quelqu'un de la salle de contrôle. Sortir de l'ascenseur sans passer par les portes est infaisable. Notre seule chance c'est que le système redémar... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et ferma un instant les yeux tout en serrant les dents dans un petit râle plaintif mais très discret. Steve la laissa reprendre son souffle, attendant patiemment que l'élancement disparaisse.

« Tu as déjà tenté ? » Interrogea-t-il en comprenant son sous-entendu.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Avec Clint, » répondit-elle, un sourire espiègle s'affichant sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. « Une fois. Ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé. Heureusement que Fury était de notre côté sinon je crois qu'on serait tous les deux encore en isolement en ce moment. »

Elle rigola plus franchement sans donner plus d'explication et Steve les imagina totalement insouciant et incontrôlable en binôme. Une chose était sûre, il n'aurait pas voulu être leur superviseur à leurs débuts.

Se détachant d'elle, il alla examiner l'interphone qu'elle venait de lui indiquer d'un geste de la tête, ne doutant aucunement de ses paroles. Si elle affirmait que le seul moyen de sortir était avec une aide extérieure, il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver la raison pour laquelle ce dernier ne fonctionnait plus. Et tant pis si les nouvelles technologies n'étaient pas son point fort.

« Il faut que je démonte le boitier, » examina-t-il les bords pour s'assurer que c'était possible.

Dos à la jeune femme, il l'entendit souffler un peu plus bruyamment. Nouvelle contraction. Nouvel douleur. Il allait devoir faire vite. Le temps entre chaque élancement augmentait bien trop rapidement à son goût.

Il passa furtivement ses doigts sur les six vis qui maintenaient l'interphone en place. Plutôt petites, il n'aurait pas de mal à les retirer. Heureusement que travailler avec Natasha lui avait appris à toujours garder un couteau sur lui. Encore une fois, cela allait lui servir.

« Tu m'impressionnes, » le félicita-t-elle avec taquinerie quand il le sortit de sa ceinture.

Il nota que sa voix était plus étranglée et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il remarqua aussitôt l'intérieur de ses yeux légèrement rougis ainsi que son affaissement. Ses jambes commençaient à dangereusement fléchir.

« Nat, il faut que tu t'assois, » conseilla-t-il en se mettant précipitamment au travail, sans pour autant montrer son désarroi face à la situation.

Il n'aurait servi à rien de lui exiger ou même d'aller l'aider. Il était certain que dans son état, elle se braquerait au moindre ordre. 

« Non, ça va, » assura-t-elle. « Tu vas avoir besoin de moi avec tous les fils à l'intérieur. C'est un véritable chantier. »

Ça, il s'en doutait un peu. De toute façon, dès que cela excédait une dizaine de fils, c'était souvent l'incompréhension. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle vienne fourrer ses mains dans des câbles sous alimentation électrique. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'il la laisse faire. 

« Je peux m'en occuper seul, » précisa-t-il.

Elle ricana.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est un merdier là-dedans. Moi si, » murmura-t-elle.

Sûrement. Mais il était tout de même hors de question qu'il l'autorise à approcher des fils. Elle pourrait le menacer si elle voulait, il ne changerait pas d'avis. 

« Ce n'est pas une raison, reste où tu es. Notre fille a plus besoin de toi, que moi de toi, » enleva-t-il la quatrième vis.

Il fallait qu'elle garde ses forces. Elle était en train de se vider de son énergie inutilement. La suite serait encore plus intense. Même pour elle. 

« Elle aura également besoin de son père... Et moi... j'ai besoin de... toi, » lâcha-t-elle subitement dans un souffle saccadé qui alarma Steve.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vivement pour trouver la jeune femme appuyée férocement contre la rambarde, le dos vouté de douleur et le corps tremblant. 

« Nat', » se précipita-t-il vers elle pour aller la soutenir. 

Sans lui demander son avis, il passa son bras derrière son dos et il la força à s'asseoir. Elle ne résista pas, n'en n'ayant pas la force.


	3. Chapitre 2

« Natasha ? »

Désormais assise contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, la jeune femme entendit vaguement le son grave de la voix de Steve l'appeler. Elle manquait d'air. Son poing tapa durement contre le sol. Il fallait absolument que cette douleur s'arrête. Pour le coup, c'était insoutenable. Elle avait l'impression que ses organes se tordaient dans tous les sens, lui provoquant une furieuse envie de vomir.

Elle se pencha en avant, une main sur son ventre, espérant que la crise passerait rapidement.

Finalement, après d'interminables secondes, ses prières furent exhaussées et elle haleta difficilement tandis que ses muscles crispés commençaient à se relâcher très progressivement. Le soulagement envahit aussitôt ses traits. Le plus gros de la contraction était enfin passé.

« Natasha ? » Réitéra Steve en posant sa main inquiète précautionneusement sur son menton afin de la forcer à le regarder. « Parle-moi. »

Accroupi à ses côtés, les yeux de la rousse, mouillés par l'humidité de ses larmes, s'abattirent douloureusement dans les siens. Et le futur papa se sentit soudain complètement démuni. Il connaissait ce regard perdu, fragile mais à la fois coriace. Elle avait eu le même après l'explosion du bunker lorsqu'ils étaient allés se réfugier chez Sam et qu'ils avaient compris que le Shield était compromis. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant. C'était même affolant. Natasha ne perdait que rarement le contrôle de ses émotions. Pour dire, même avec les hormones en pleine ascension, il ne l'avait vu craquer que deux fois en huit mois et demi de grossesse.

Son angoisse grandit encore plus quand il aperçut le faux sourire rassurant mais épuisée qu'elle lui adressa une fois la douleur totalement partie.

« Ça va, » se redressa-t-elle avec peine d'un ton qu'elle voulait plein d'assurance. « Ne t'inquiète pas, continue ce que tu faisais, je me gère. »

C'était évidemment faux. Elle mentait. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas besoin de lire en elle pour le deviner. Cela s'entendait. Mais surtout, cela se voyait.

« Tu ne gères rien du tout, » observa-t-il. « C'était plus qu'une simple contraction, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle renifla.

« Tu t'affoles pour rien. »

Bizarrement, il ne la croyait pas.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe ou ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, » souffla-t-il en guise de négociation.

_Tout Captain America de se penser peut-être utile en un pareil moment_ , se moqua-t-elle.

Appuyant sa tête contre le mur, elle désigna rapidement l'interphone d'un mouvement de main.

« Rétablir la connexion serait déjà un bon début, » sourit-elle sournoisement.

Suivant instinctivement son geste du regard, Steve relâcha ses épaules d'exaspération. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment son humour. Pas dans une telle situation.

« Nat', » insista-t-il.

Elle se mordit alors les lèvres et un nœud se forma au niveau de son estomac. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple contraction.

« Je crois qu'elle s'est retournée, » avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir. Il n'aurait jamais lâché l'affaire. Et d'après ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle en était presque sûre à cent pour cent.

Lors de son dernier contrôle avec les médecins du Shield deux jours auparavant, tout était encore en ordre. Leur fille avait bien la tête en bas depuis le milieu du septième mois. Néanmoins, là, elle ne la sentait plus du tout dans la même position et la pression s'était considérablement décuplée. Si elle avait raison, cela signifiait qu'en plus d'être tous deux prisonniers, cette dernière venait de compliquer sérieusement les choses en décidant de se mettre en position de siège.

Natasha ne fixait plus Steve en face d'elle. Elle fixait dorénavant le soldat. Au vu de ses paupières plissées et concentrées, il avait saisi l'importance de la situation également.

« La naissance du premier est souvent longue. Ça ne fait même pas une heure, nous serons sortis d'ici avant qu'elle n'essaie de pointer le bout de son nez, tu as ma parole, » lui porta-t-il subitement un baiser qui se voulait réconfortant sur le front.

La jeune femme grinça légèrement des dents à ces paroles, ce qui le fit instantanément douter. Et stresser.

« Ce n'est pas une science exacte Steve, » exposa-t-elle en cherchant rapidement sa main devant l'intensité d'un nouveau tiraillement tandis que son dos s'arcboutait. « Et si ça l'est, ça signifie que nous avons déjà perdu douze heures environ. »

Ne la relâchant pas, il encaissa la pression de ses doigts sur les siens sans rien dire. Sans même esquisser la moindre grimace d'inconfort. Sa partenaire subissait bien plus qu'un simple broiement de main. Cependant, il n'était pas serein face à son aveu.

« Douze ? » Fronça-t-il les sourcils. Il jeta un regard à sa montre pour être sûr de ce qu'il allait avancer. « Ne me dis pas que tu as commencé le travail cette nuit ? »

Le corps encore tendu, elle tenta un demi-sourire fatigué d'excuse et il réalisa anxieusement qu'il avait parfaitement interprété sa phrase avant même qu'elle ne le confirme.

« Je ne te dis rien alors. »

Il jura intérieurement. Elle était impossible. De toutes les femmes sur Terre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la plus inconsciente. Et la plus têtue.

« Nat', » soupira-t-il. « À quoi est ce que tu pensais ? »

L'ancienne espionne russe roula aussitôt des yeux tout en désignant hargneusement la boite en métal dans laquelle ils se trouvaient bloqués.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on resterait coincé dans l'ascenseur qui nous mènerait à la baie médicale, » se justifia-t-elle difficilement en gémissant.

« Tu aurais dû rester à la maison, » la réprimanda-t-il d'un regard sévère.

« Et manquer la joie de continuer mes rapports de missions pour oublier que je venais de perdre les eaux et qu'un bébé voulait sortir de moi ? » Secoua-t-elle vivement la tête. « Certainement pas. »

Steve se tendit.

Derrière ces paroles, il pouvait ressentir toute l'inquiétude que Natasha essayait habilement de camoufler derrière sa façade de guerrière implacable. Il comprit. Elle était terrorisée. Tout comme lui en cet instant.

Mais malheureusement, à cause de son entêtement à ne pas accepter les choses, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Si les portes ne s'ouvraient pas rapidement, ils allaient devoir affronter cet imprévu ensemble.

Il n'eut pas la force de lui faire une leçon de morale.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Questionna-t-il avec désolation.

Elle fit une légère moue.

« Je ne sais pas, » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas que ce soit réelle. L'ignorer me semblait une bonne solution. »

La raison comprima le cœur du blond. La grossesse avait été chaotique. Les rendez-vous médicaux compliqués et mouvementés. Pourtant, il avait cru qu'elle avait fini par l'accepter. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas.

« La peur n'évite pas le danger, » lui rappela-t-il.

« Ce proverbe n'a pas dû être écrit par une femme enceinte, » lui donna-t-elle un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de s'affaler contre son torse, ses mains agrippant son t-shirt jusqu'à le déchirer très légèrement.

Il lui frotta le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête vers lui et qu'elle le relâche.

« Tout va bien se passer Nat', » garantit-il alors avec espoir. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne règle ce problème mécanique. »

Il restait juste à savoir si les techniciens arriveraient à les décoincer avant que le bébé n'arrive. Savaient-ils seulement dans lequel ils se trouvaient ?

« C'est plutôt mal partie, » cracha-t-elle en se forçant à respirer de nouveau correctement.

Pour le moment, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme dans la poitrine. La combinaison du stress et des contractions était violente. Et puis merde, ses reins la faisaient souffrir, son bas-ventre la faisait souffrir. En fait, tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Les brefs moments de répits se faisaient de moins en moins longs.

Elle était crevée. Éreintée. 

Elle maudit en russe avant de fixer durement son partenaire.

Tout ça, c'était de leur faute. A eux deux.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû tomber enceinte Steve, » certifia-t-elle, confirmant ainsi les précédentes pensées du soldat. « Jamais. »

Elle ferma ses poings, ses ongles se plantant durement dans ses paumes et Steve se pinça les lèvres.

« Je sais, » affirma-t-il platement.

Elle le lui avait suffisamment répété. Notamment lorsqu'il partait en mission avec son équipe et qu'elle n'était pas conviée à les accompagner. Ce détail l'avait souvent mis dans une rage folle. Être mis sur la touche avait été particulièrement dur à concevoir.

« Non tu ne sais pas. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, » insista-t-elle. « Je n'étais pas programmée pour tomber enceinte. Tout ce calvaire, tout ce qu'on est en train de vivre, c'est n'importe quoi. »

Toute cette situation était même carrément grotesque quand elle y repensait. La Red Room l'avait stérilisée. Ou tout du moins, avait cru le faire. C'était un beau raté.

« Je sais, » répéta tout de même Steve en s'asseyant totalement devant elle. La panique commençait à la gagner, il devait la ramener au calme avant qu'elle ne s'agite entièrement. « Néanmoins, c'est arrivé et tu vas t'en sortir haut la main, comme tout ce que tu entreprends. Tu vas avoir ce bébé et crois-moi, tu vas devenir une super maman. D'accord ? »

Elle n'en était pas totalement convaincue. Elle préféra d'ailleurs ne pas répondre à ça.

« J'ai toujours cru que ma stérilisation était une sorte de punition pour toutes mes horreurs commises. Que ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant était un dur prix à payer pour effacer une partie de mes crimes, » articula-t-elle péniblement. « Finalement je me demande si ce n'était pas plutôt une bénédiction. »

Ce genre de question l'avait hanté pendant des années. Elle s'y était résignée depuis bien longtemps... Puis la nouvelle était tombée après avoir fait un test sanguin au retour d'une mission. De toutes les bombes qui s'étaient abattues sur elle, celle-ci avait été la plus fracassante.

« Tu es trop dure envers toi-même, » souligna Steve.

Il ne releva pas sa dernière phrase car elle était prononcée uniquement sous l'emprise de l'épuisement et sous l'impact de la puissance avec laquelle ses muscles vaginaux se contractaient. Il ne pouvait pas savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait mais il imaginait très bien la souffrance qu'elle supportait plutôt admirablement.

« Sûrement, » approuva-t-elle ses dires en fermant les yeux. « Nous aurions dû nous protéger. On l'a fait une fois Steve. Une fois. Et regarde le résultat. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rougies par l'effort que produisait son corps et Steve les essuya d'un revers de main délicat.

« Nous ne pouvions pas savoir, » murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

« On aurait dû le savoir, » bougonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle pouvait sentir une nouvelle contraction arriver. Une beaucoup plus forte que les autres. Elle n'avait pas de montre mais elle savait que ces dernières se rapprochaient de plus en plus en même temps que l'intensité augmentait.

« Tu as entendu les explications d'Helen, » déclara doucement le blond. « Tu sais que nos deux sérums ont fusionné. Même le meilleur généticien du monde n'aurait pas pu le prévoir. »

Leurs sérums. C'était bien là tout le souci. Elle haïssait la Red Room. Elle haïssait Hydra. Elle haïssait tous ceux qui s'y intéressaient. De près comme de loin.

Ils étaient tous une malédiction. Autant dans le passé que dans le présent. Elle était persuadée que leur fille ne pourrait jamais vivre tranquillement.

« Cette pauvre petite sera traquée toute sa vie parce qu'elle sera née de l'union de deux expériences scientifiques, » chuchota-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une vie. Elle nous en voudra pour ça. »

Être l'enfant de Captain America et de Black Widow ne serait pas le plus beau cadeau qu'ils lui feraient. L'évidence même d'une existence dans un laboratoire médicale sauta aux yeux de l'espionne. Elle en frissonna violemment.

« Nous la protégerons, » assura Steve en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés afin de lui libérer le visage et de la canaliser. « Et puis je suis certain qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas. »

Elle se dégagea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Articula-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sur le sol pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable. « Tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre en étant traqué ? »

Il confirma d'un regard placide.

« J'en ai une petite idée et tu es la mieux placée pour t'en souvenir, » fit-il amèrement allusion aux années précédentes lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous trois en cavale avec Sam.

Elle n'avait évidemment pas oublié cette période. Mais ce n'était, à ses yeux, pas vraiment comparable. Ils avaient choisi d'être des hors-la-loi. _Elle_ , elle n'avait pas choisi de naître et de les avoir comme parents. C'était une grande différence.

« Peut-être bien, » grogna-t-elle en ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

La fatigue la rendait étourdie. S'épuiser sur une divergence d'accord lui semblait insurmontable. 

« Je n'en peux plus, » lâcha-t-elle à bout de force.

Elle sentit l'intérieur de ses entrailles se resserrer de nouveau et elle haleta silencieusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

De toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subi de son plein gré ou par obligation, elle pouvait classer celle-ci dans son top 3 des plus fatigantes et des plus laborieuses à supporter. Elle avait chaud et la sueur la rendait collante. Elle devait paraître misérable.

« Essaye de t'allonger ou de trouver la meilleur pos... »

« Rogers, s'il te plait tais-toi, » l'interrompit-elle avec une froideur non voulue. « Je t'ai dit que je gérais. »

En effet, elle lui avait dit. Ou plutôt, elle et son irrésistible besoin d'indépendance. Simplement, elle ne le savait pas encore mais il était peut-être mieux placé qu'elle pour savoir comment agir.

« J'ai déjà accouché des femmes en période de guerre, » admit-il. « Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps. »

Il avait raison. Et c'est pourquoi elle perdait dangereusement patience de ne pas encore voir les hommes du Shield débarquer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose si elle ne voulait pas devenir exécrable et insupportable.

« Dans ce cas, mettons ce précieux temps à profit, » imposa-t-elle durement en tentant de se relever.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appuyer contre le sol pour s'aider que Steve l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Tu restes assise, je m'en occupe, » ordonna-t-il fermement en analysant ses intentions. « Tu n'auras qu'à me guider verbalement si jamais je n'arrive pas à rétablir la connexion. »

Il la vit serrer les dents brusquement. Se recaler fortement contre le mur. Aperçut sa respiration se bloquer. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était vexée de se retrouver évincer.

« Douloureuse ? » Questionna-t-il.

Elle planta ses yeux verts féroces dans les siens.

« Supportable, » rectifia-t-elle. « Occupe-toi de cette interphone avant que je ne perde mon calme et que je le fasse. »


	4. Chapter 4

Deux heures venaient de s'écouler et l'atmosphère oppressante et tendue devenait difficile à gérer. Toujours coincés, les quatre Avengers prenaient plus ou moins leur mal en patience mais la chaleur de la petite pièce commençait à être quelque peu insupportable. S'ajoutait à cela leur inquiétude qui ne cessait de grandir à mesure que les minutes défilaient et qui procurait une chaleur corporelle encore plus étouffante.

« Vous pensez que Natasha va bien ? » Interrogea Bruce d'une petite voix en passant sa main moite sur son front.

Assis aux côtés de Clint et de Thor, ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé grand-chose depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés enfermés. Le stress n'était pas bon pour son corps et son esprit. Il en avait plusieurs fois fait les frais, jusqu'à commettre des dégâts irréparables. Fort heureusement pour les locaux du Shield et pour les personnes présentes, il avait considérablement progressé dans sa maîtrise de soi pour que le Hulk ne se déchaîne plus à chaque petite contrariété. Petite ou grosse d'ailleurs.

« Elle va bien, » certifia Clint en relevant doucement la tête de ses bras posés sur ses genoux. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et puis après tout, l'archer en était même plus que certain. Le caractère de sa partenaire n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Même en situation de crise, il savait qu'elle affronterait et surmonterait les épreuves comme si c'était une simple bataille amicale. Il l'avait souvent vu à l'œuvre pour se le confirmer.

« C'est de Red* qu'il s'agit, elle ne peut qu'aller bien, » renchérit Tony en faisant un énième aller-retour avant de se stopper pour la cinquantième fois devant l'interphone.

Exaspérés par son attitude et par son refus catégorique de s'asseoir, les trois hommes le regardèrent avec fatigue.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter de tourner en rond Tony ? » Implora Banner. « Tu me donnes encore plus chaud. »

Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, le milliardaire se contenta de lever un doigt derrière lui pour signifier qu'il n'en ferait rien.

« Je réfléchis, » indiqua-t-il pensif.

« Et tu as besoin de marcher pour réfléchir ? » S'exaspéra le scientifique.

« J'ai besoin de marcher pour me détendre Einstein, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec qui prouvait son agacement. « L'incompétence des hommes de Fury mérite qu'on trouve une solution... Natasha mérite qu'on trouve une solution. Et la solution se trouve devant notre nez, j'en suis persuadé. »

Simplement, sans aucun outil à sa disposition, il ne pouvait utiliser ses compétences comme il le souhaitait. Et cela le mettait hors de lui.

« Vous pouvez peut-être leur proposer une formation quand on sera sorti d'ici ? » Suggéra Thor.

« J'y songe très sérieusement blondinette, » se recula-t-il pour observer le boitier sous toutes les coutures. « Quelqu'un sait si on peut l'arracher du mur ? Thor ? »

Se retournant subitement vers l'intéressé la mine pleine d'espoir, il le vit se lever et s'approcher.

« Il faudrait que j'accède au système électrique qui se trouve derrière, » l'informa-t-il dans les grandes lignes de son plan.

« Il n'y a aucune prise, » fit remarquer l'Asgardien. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si j'y touche, je risque d'enfoncer le boitier et d'endommager tout le système. »

« Et nous nous retrouverons sans aucun moyen de communication, » ragea Tony. « On ne peut donc rien faire. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, » murmura Clint en remettant sa tête entre ses jambes. « Pose-toi et attend, c'est la meilleure solution. »

« Je ne sais pas faire et c'est beaucoup trop long pour que ce soit une simple panne, » s'irrita-t-il en recommençant à faire les cent pas. « Le Shield est peut-être attaqué ? »

« Fury nous l'aurait dit, » affirma Bruce.

« Si tout le système a grillé, il faut sûrement chercher les bons fusibles pour pouvoir les réalimenter. Ça n'a rien de rapide, » dit l'archer, sa voix étouffée par sa position. « Prend ton mal en patience. »

« Remplacer des fusibles est un jeu d'enfant. Je l'aurai fait en quinze minutes, » s'injuria-t-il de son ignorance.

« Mais tu es avec nous, » lui fit gentiment remarquer Bruce.

« Tandis que Red est avec Steve, » se frotta-t-il le visage d'énervement avant de fixer Clint, les yeux écarquillés. « Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme alors que ta meilleure amie est en train d'accoucher ? »

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était le seul ici à être horriblement inquiet ?

« Elle nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'elle se rendait au med. Elle n'est peut-être pas encore en train d'accoucher, » indiqua posément Barton.

Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait même s'il n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

« Peut-être que Fury cherche à les faire sortir avant nous ? » Hasarda Thor sur la raison de leur enfermement prolongé.

« Ils sont peut-être même déjà dehors, » approuva le médecin.

Clint secoua gravement la tête à leurs paroles. Pour connaître les installations du Shield par cœur, il savait qu'il n'en était rien.

« Tous les ascenseurs sont connectés entre eux. Si le notre est arrêté, le leur n'a pas dû bouger non plus, » brisa-t-il leur espoir.

Cette simple affirmation eut don de les énerver. Notamment Tony qui souffla bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? » S'impatienta-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone. « Fury vous m'entendez ? »

o0o0o0o0o

« Tu en es où Steve ? » Commença à s'agacer Natasha.

Les mains toujours à l'intérieur du mur en béton, l'ancien soldat grimaça dans son dos tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir faire. La situation se révélait plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il n'y comprenait rien. Mais il se devait d'être optimiste. Pour elle. 

« J'ai bientôt fini, laisse-moi encore quelques minutes, » assura-t-il en modifiant une nouvelle fois son dispositif.

« C'est déjà ce que tu m'as dit il y a dix minutes, » râla-t-elle faiblement.

Il soupira. Trop concentré sur son objectif, il ne s'en souvenait pas mais c'était fort possible qu'il lui ait dit ça afin de la rassurer. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. 

« Les fils sont trop nombreux pour je trouve les bons dès le premier essai, » se justifia-t-il. « Tu tiens le coup ? »

Il l'entendit vaguement chouiner. 

« Difficilement, » ne lui mentit-elle pas.

Elle avait chaud. Trop chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre de sa propre transpiration. Et la douleur revenait bien trop régulièrement à son goût. Elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs qu'ici en cet instant.

Elle gigota dans une plainte déchirante et Steve lui jeta un regard anxieux.

« Les contractions s'intensifient ? »

Elle acquiesça, le visage extrêmement livide.

« Elles deviennent vraiment très rapprochées et puissantes. »

La rousse n'était pas experte en naissance mais elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Le bébé arrivait. Et elle n'était pas du tout prête à le recevoir. Mentalement comme physiquement.

« Elles arrivent toutes les combien ? » L'interrogea Steve.

Natasha inspira et expira, le souffle court. Son utérus la tourmentait d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité connaître.

« Toutes les trois minutes environ, » grimaça-t-elle en se tortillant d'inconfort. « Parfois un peu moins. »

Pour avoir déjà calculé la durée entre deux de ses halètements, le soldat savait que son estimation était plutôt juste. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire remarquer afin de ne pas l'effrayer mais au final il comprit qu'elle avait gardé le silence uniquement dans le but de ne pas le distraire.

« J'essaie de faire vite, » promit-il en raccordant un dernier fil au système.

Satisfait de son travail, il s'apprêta à remettre l'interphone en place pour un nouvel essai quand la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle grogna tout en tapant son poing durement contre le sol.

« Lève-moi, » imposa-t-elle subitement en lui tendant la main.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, » l'avisa-t-il, suspicieux de la raison qui la poussait à se lever.

« Pas pour t'aider Rogers, » siffla-t-elle de douleur. « J'ai vraiment besoin de me mettre debout. Maintenant. »

L'intensité de sa voix fébrile l'inquiéta et il abandonna aussitôt ce qu'il faisait pour la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien. La respiration saccadée, elle entoura son ventre de ses bras et essaya de souffler avec calme. Sans succès durant les trente secondes qui suivirent. L'impression de lui arracher les entrailles était encore plus forte, ses jambes tremblèrent et elle vomit dans un coin de l'ascenseur.

Toujours à ses côtés, Steve attrapa rapidement ses cheveux et lui caressa affectueusement le dos le temps que la contraction cesse. La voir ainsi le déboussolait totalement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus. Lui prendre un peu de douleur. Simplement les choses ne se passait jamais comme ça. 

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle faiblement en sentant ses muscles utérins se relâcher avec soulagement. « C'est tellement intense que je ne sais plus comment me mettre. »

« Tu t'en sors très bien, » la félicita-t-il en lui embrassant le haut de la tête. 

Natasha sourit. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais cela lui faisait du bien à entendre.

« Tu as fini ? » Désigna-t-elle le boitier.

Gardant une main derrière son dos afin de la soutenir, il approuva.

« J'ai refait un nouveau circuit. Il n'y a plus qu'à le tester, » lui apprit-il en guise d'espoir. « Je peux te laisser une seconde ? »

Contre toute attente, il n'eut pas le temps de la lâcher qu'elle lui fit non de la tête tandis que ses mains agrippaient fermement son t-shirt et que les traits de son visage se changeaient en un rictus douloureux.

« Souffle bien, ça va passer, » lui chuchota-t-il alors à l'oreille.

La mâchoire serrée elle essaya de suivre son conseil, non sans difficulté.

« Tu veux te rasseoir pendant que je tente de communiquer avec quelqu'un ? » Proposa-t-il en sentant son corps redevenir souple.

Elle déglutit dans un mouvement de négation tout en se tournant.

« Je suis épuisée, » plaqua-t-elle ses deux mains contre le métal froid d'une des parois. « Et je la sens descendre. Même si ça marchait, nous ne pourrons pas attendre les secours. »

Avouer sa pire crainte à haute voix lui envoya un violent frisson qui partit du bas des reins jusqu'aux épaules. La vérité était effrayante à entendre. Et encore plus terrifiante à imaginer.

« Descendre ? » Répéta Steve.

Elle acquiesça.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer les sensations qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur de son corps mais c'était plus ou moins le terme. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la violence des contractions était indescriptible, à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle avait l'impression que ses hanches allaient s'étirer jusqu'à se briser.

« Elle ne va jamais passer, » affirma-t-elle péniblement en serrant les dents.

Les larmes, qui avaient jusqu'alors cessé de couler, reprirent le chemin lisse de ses joues et elle alla s'effondrer dans les bras de son conjoint dans un besoin urgent de réconfort. 

Il l'accueillit avec douceur, comprenant parfaitement ses angoisses. Il vivait sensiblement les mêmes. La douleur physique en moins.

« Il va falloir qu'on se prépare à avoir ce bébé ici, » marmonna-t-il délicatement.

Elle opina difficilement. C'était bien sa principale appréhension.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais la scène, » articula-t-elle entre deux soubresauts.

Elle geignit quand une nouvelle contraction la frappa durement et qu'elle s'affaissa de tout son poids sur Steve. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle relève la tête.

« Moi non plus, » lui essaya-t-il le visage avec ses pouces. « Mais on ne va pas avoir le choix. »

« Et si je sers les jambes ? » Hasarda-t-elle dans un sourire nerveux.

Steve rigola avec elle.

« Ça ne marche malheureusement pas comme ça ma chérie, » la lâcha-t-il deux secondes, le temps pour lui de défaire son t-shirt.

Si leur petite fille décidait réellement de pointer le bout de son nez dans les minutes suivantes, il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose pour l'accueillir. Au temps le faire pendant que Natasha ne subissait aucun tiraillement désagréable.

Et la vision de son torse nu ne semblait d'ailleurs pas lui déplaire.

« Je pourrai avoir cette vue tous les jours, » admira-t-elle son torse musclé tandis qu'elle laissait ses doigts le parcourir.

Il la laissa faire. Un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu l'as déjà tous les soirs, » lui fit-il remarquer avec un certain amusement.

« Uniquement depuis sept mois, » s'indigna-t-elle. 

Il fronça les sourcils d'un regard ténébreux qu'elle adorait. 

« Insatiable. »

Elle se renfrogna.

« Problèmes d'hormones, » fit-elle une légère moue taquine. 

Il secoua la tête dans un petit rire. 

Cette petite discussion contrastait radicalement avec les minutes précédentes. Mais au final c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Malheureusement, cette légèreté ne dura pas longtemps quand les couleurs de la jeune femme s'échappèrent brutalement de son visage et qu'elle tituba.

« Bon sang Nat', tu es vraiment blanche, » se précipita-t-il afin de l'aider à conserver son équilibre.

Il porta aussitôt une main inquiète à son front. La sueur froide qui surplombait sa peau habituellement douce le laissa perplexe. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir que ce n'était pas normal.

« Mon corps est en train de subir un choc plutôt violent, » signala-t-elle amèrement. « Je pense avoir une bonne excuse. »

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Bien, » réussit-elle à articuler.

Au même moment, son corps la trahit et commença à grelotter si bien qu'elle ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle insulta intérieurement sa capacité à ne plus rien contrôler.

Steve arqua un sourcil, désormais peu convaincu par sa réponse précédente, tout en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

« La vérité Natasha. »

Elle siffla violemment. Il utilisait volontairement son prénom en entier. Comme dans la chambre à coucher et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de capituler.

« Fatiguée, douloureuse, vraiment nerveuse mais bien, » précisa-t-elle rapidement en sentant ses muscles se contracter férocement.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Mais ce n'était pas totalement faux non plus. Elle n'insistait juste pas sur la sensation soudaine de sommeil qui l'accablait dangereusement. Elle connaissait cette sensation, celle d'une perte de sang trop importante. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus tenir et elle s'évanouirait. Elle le savait car elle l'avait déjà vécu lors de certaines missions qui s'étaient mal finies. Les hémorragies internes étaient une plaie qui l'avait toujours terrifié.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha de la tête courageusement.

« Vraiment, » souffla-t-elle.

Mais elle ne dirait rien à Steve dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir le fond de sa pensée. Pour le moment elle résistait et c'était le plus important. Il ne servait à rien de l'angoisser davantage. Les problèmes étaient déjà suffisamment importants pour ne pas en rajouter de nouveaux. 


	5. Chapter 5

La question de Natasha fit battre le cœur du soldat encore plus fort. Tout comme elle, il était pressé de sortir de cette boite de métal. Cela devenait impératif. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle et à recouvrer son calme mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se mettre dans la peau de la jeune femme et de prier pour que les portes s'ouvrent bientôt.

Malheureusement, la réponse de Clint finit de les abattre moralement.

« _On aimerait bien Nat'_ , _on aimerait bien..._ , » promit sincèrement l'archer d'une voix cassée. « _Mais notre ascenseur est également bloqué. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Les techniciens travaillent sur la réparation, ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps_. »

L'annonce fut dure à encaisser pour le couple. Natasha sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux tandis que Steve serra les lèvres de frustration.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on réussisse à vous parler ? » S'étonna-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception.

De toutes les combinaisons qu'il avait tentées, aucune n'avait fonctionné. Et ce n'était certainement pas son coup de poing qui avait réglé le souci. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais comprendre comment cela était possible calmerait peut-être une partie de son angoisse. Il aurait au moins l'impression d'avoir la maîtrise sur quelque chose.

« _Stark a convaincu Fury de modifier le réseau électrique pour que la connexion entre nos deux interphones puisse être raccordée,_ » expliqua très sommairement Clint. « _En gros, il a fait dévier l'alimentation._ »

Pendant un instant, Steve imagina l'alimentation parcourir les câbles de remise en marche des ascenseurs. Cela aurait été plus utile que de pouvoir simplement se parler par interphone. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il savait que si cela avait été envisageable, il ne serait pas en train d'avoir cette discussion avec le meilleur ami de sa conjointe en ce moment.

« Et le fait que je ne sois pas obligé d'appuyer sur le bouton de transmission pour vous parler c'est aussi un coup de génie de Stark ? » Questionna-t-il, accroupie auprès de Natasha.

Un grésillement se fit entendre et le timbre de l'interlocuteur changea.

« _Non, ça je n'y suis pour rien Captain,_ » déclara Tony lui-même. « _Mais je note le compliment dans un coin de ma tête pour le ressortir dans d'autres circonstances._ »

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Steve secoua doucement la tête.

Autrement dit, son coup de poing avait peut-être servi à enfoncer un composant essentiel au bon fonctionnement de l'interphone et désormais Stark allait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'il l'avait qualifié de génie.

Génial.

Vraiment génial.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, » lui adressa Natasha un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Je regrette déjà ce que j'ai dit, » se lamenta-t-il tout bas, rejoignant son point de vue.

Sa main dans la sienne, il la sentit soudain se crisper violemment et ses doigts se retrouvèrent comprimés férocement entre les siens. Elle se courba légèrement et poussa un halètement bruyant et douloureux qui résonna à travers le petit habitacle.

Nouvel élancement.

Les deux amants n'étaient pas fous. Tout le monde avait dû l'entendre.

Et si les quatre Avengers situés dans l'autre ascenseur avaient eu un doute sur l'accouchement prématuré de Natasha, ce dernier n'était désormais plus permis. L'angoisse était bel et bien présente.

« _Comment va la future maman ?_ » Demanda timidement Bruce une fois que la contraction fut passée et qu'ils l'entendirent retrouver une respiration plus ou moins correct.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rechigne comme elle avait pu le faire au cours des six derniers mois. Au lieu de ça, elle lui fournit immédiatement sa première impression.

« Le bébé s'est retourné, » avoua-t-elle sa détresse en ne répondant toutefois qu'à la moitié de la question.

Bruce ne sembla néanmoins pas s'en apercevoir et marqua une pause.

« _Tu en es sûre ?_ » Prit-il le temps d'analyser sa phrase.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en deglutissant.

« A ce stade, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête et sortir d'ici. »

Elle essaya de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix mais les vibrations prouvaient qu'elle perdait patience.

Bruce eut tout de même la décence de ne pas le lui faire remarquer et de ne pas lui promettre des espoirs irréalistes. L'espionne n'était pas une débutante. Elle connaissait les délais d'extraction. La situation n'était pas exactement la même mais c'était tout comme.

« _La pression est comment ?_ » Chercha-t-il plutôt des informations sur comment l'aider.

La rousse réfléchit.

Étrangement, elle était beaucoup moins intense que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant l'heure précédente. C'en était même étonnant. Bien que cela n'enlevait rien au sentiment de déchirement d'entrailles qui la parcourait.

« Tolérable, » minimisa-t-elle son ressenti.

Elle entendit Clint claquer sa langue contre son palai.

« _Ce qui signifie élevée sur l'échelle d'une personne normale,_ » rectifia-t-il tout haut à son intention pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Aucun ne releva. Tous le savaient pertinemment.

« Qu'est ce que tu conseilles Bruce ? » Voulut savoir Steve.

Leur ami n'était pas médecin mais le soldat savait qu'il s'était renseigné sur le sujet quand Natasha lui avait avoué attendre un enfant.

Il était donc actuellement le mieux placé pour gérer ces complications et leur fournir des conseils.

« _Si_ _votre fille s'est réellement retournée, essayer de la remettre dans la bonne position sans monitoring et échographe c'est prendre des risques inutiles..._ »

« Donc il ne faut rien tenter, c'est ça ? » L'interrompit-il, les mains moites de stress.

« _Mais ne rien faire, c'est également prendre le risque qu'elle se présente en siège décomplété._ _Et là, ce serait un souci_. »

Un souci ? Le cœur de Steve et de Natasha manqua un battement. Et sûrement pas qu'un.

« Décomplété ? Tu nous parles en chinois Bruce, » grogna de manière mauvaise la jeune femme en ne comprenant rien à ses paroles. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Bruce inspira tout en se frottant nerveusement entre les deux yeux.

« _Si ses jambes sont relevées avec les pieds à hauteur de sa tête, tu ne pourras pas la sortir sans assistance médicale Nat',_ » expliqua-t-il. « _Ton bassin ne sera pas assez large._ »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« _Tu te souviens des examens que je t'ai fait passer il y a une semaine ?_ »

« Oui, » grommela-t-elle en se rappelant cet après-midi là.

Elle en avait détesté chaque seconde. Elle ne s'y était pliée que parce que Steve l'avait supplié et que Bruce avait insisté.

Finalement, ce qu'elle avait pris pour des précautions inutiles allaient sûrement s'avérer utiles.

« _Ils m'ont permis de mesurer les dimensions de ton bassin. Tu ne seras pas assez large pour la sortir sans aide, c'est une certitude._ »

La panique recommença brutalement à l'envahir et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Steve lui frotta instantanément le dos tout en lui murmurant d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément.

Cela la calma. Mais pas entièrement.

« _Comment tu te sens ?_ » Se manifesta Clint en se doutant de l'état psychologique dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il n'était pas non plus stupide. Il savait qu'elle avait intentionnellement esquivé la question précédente de Bruce pour une raison bien précise.

Si personne ne s'en était aperçue, elle ne pourrait pas échapper à sa bienveillance et à sa promesse de prendre soin d'elle en toutes circonstances.

Et il savait qu'elle le savait.

« Vous êtes pénibles à tous me demander ça, » râla-t-elle entre ses dents tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction l'envahissait.

Ayant été son partenaire pendant un peu plus de quinze ans, l'estomac de Clint se noua à l'entente de ces nouveaux gémissements. Il connaissait absolument tout de Natasha et de ses habitudes. Elle camouflait sa douleur derrière une attitude colérique. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait engueulé d'avoir posé cette question, elle avait ensuite passé six jours dans le coma.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

« _Tu penses t'évanouir dans combien de temps ?_ » Interrogea-t-il avec aplomb et douceur.

Le blanc que cette question installa glaça le sang de tous les Avengers réunis dans les deux ascenseurs.

« Comment ça, t'évanouir ? » La fixa intensément Steve. « Natasha ? »

« Arrête de faire flipper tout le monde Barton, » employa-t-elle délibérément son nom de famille pour lui montrer sa contrariété et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas insister sur le sujet.

Malheureusement son ton menaçant ne fut d'aucun effet sur son partenaire de toujours.

« _En ce moment, on est tous flippé. Et mentir ne t'apportera que des problèmes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es sur le point d'accoucher que je compte t'épargner. Alors ?_ »

Elle siffla.

Elle détestait quand il jouait au grand frère protecteur. Et encore plus devant le reste de l'équipe.

« Je dirai dans trente à quarante-cinq minutes, » marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'irritation. « Je ne peux pas réellement évaluer ce que je ne vois pas. »

« _Donc hémorragie interne ?_ » En conclut-il.

« Probablement. »

Hémorragie interne. Evanouissement. Les mots se répétaient en boucle dans le cerveau de Steve. Il comprenait mieux sa pâleur terrifiante.

« Bon sang Natasha, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Mesura-t-il la gravité que cela impliquait.

Elle le regarda, un air fatiguée sur le visage.

« Parce que je ne souhaitais pas t'affoler, » répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde comme si c'était une raison valable.

Les mâchoires du blond se comprimèrent.

« C'est raté, je le suis encore plus maintenant, » confia-t-il les sourcils fronçés de déception de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

Cela n'aurait évidemment rien changé à la situation. Il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Cependant, il était blessé qu'elle lui ai caché une information aussi importante.

« Je suis désolée, » bougonna-t-elle rapidement, peu atteinte par sa colère.

Après tout, elle ne l'était que partiellement. Non, en fait elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision.

Elle avait délibérément choisi d'épargner Steve. Et elle le referait très certainement dans le futur.

Il avait plutôt intérêt à s'y habituer.

« _Tu dois regarder à combien elle en est au niveau du col Steve,_ » les fit revenir Bruce à la situation principale.

Les yeux de Natasha s'écarquillèrent aussitôt d'effroi alors que ceux du soldat exprimèrent de la résignation.

« Hors de question, » clama-t-elle durement en le voyant lâcher sa main pour se mettre entre ses jambes qu'elle referma d'un coup sec.

S'apprêtant à poser ses mains sur ses genoux, il se ravisa devant son visage fermé.

« _Allez Red,_ _pour t'avoir mise dans cet état, Cap a forcément dû te voir nue,_ » souligna Tony dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« J'en n'ai rien à faire qu'il me voit nue, » gronda-t-elle en réprimant un nouveau gémissement quand son ventre se durcit. « Je ne veux pas que ma fille naisse dans ces conditions. »

« Tu parles sous l'influence de la fatigue, sois réaliste, » s'exaspéra Steve devant ce revirement d'état d'esprit.

« Notre fille ne naitra pas ici, c'est clair ? »

« Elle ne va pas te laisser le choix, » fit-il amèrement remarquer.

« Je ferai en sorte d'être la patronne de mon corps jusqu'à ce que les secours débarquent. »

Elle s'en faisait la promesse. Et encore plus maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas la sortir sans assistance médicale.

« Tu es irrationnelle, » tenta-t-il de lui créer un électrochoc.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Et tu ne te trouves pas à ma place, » rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, il leva les bras en signe de paix. Batailler verbalement avec Natasha était toujours compliqué. Notamment quant il s'agissait de sa vie.

« D'accord, c'est toi qui vois, » abdiqua-t-il à son souhait. « Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour lui trouver un prénom. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête de gauche à droite, le blanc de l'œil rougi par l'inquiétude et la douleur.

« On le fera dans le centre médical. Pas avant, » imposa-t-elle sa décision.

Si jusqu'à maintenant c'était par divergence de goût qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur le prénom, Steve comprit que la raison était désormais tout autre.

« Elle ne va pas mourir, » articula-t-il avec réconfort.

Natasha lui lança aussitôt un autre regard noir. Enfin aussi noir et féroce que sa fatigue le lui permettait. Et c'était tout même très intimidant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as entendu Bruce ? Et puis nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir comment elle se porte. »

« _C'est pour ça que tu dois laisser Steve t'examiner,_ » intervint doucement le physicien faisant office de médecin imprévu. « _J'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es pour donner mes instructions à Steve._ »

« C'est vraiment inconfortable, » bougea-t-elle de position, obstinément peu décidée à coopérer.

« Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, s'il te plaît. »

La voix emplie de douceur et d'anxiété du blond obligea Natasha à l'observer, les yeux larmoyants.

« Tu ne t'y connais pas assez en naissance. A quoi ça servirait ? »

Bruce avait été très clair dans ses explications. Elle ne pourrait accoucher par voie naturelle. Elle n'en voyait donc pas l'intérêt. D'autant plus qu'elle était à bout de force.

« Je veux juste essayer de voir si je peux sentir la tête ou si c'est une autre partie qui arrive en premier, d'accord ? » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle inspira, le corps tremblant.

Son esprit était divisé entre deux choix terriblement durs à analyser. Ne rien faire, supposait attendre des secours qui n'arriveraient sûrement pas à temps pour les sauver et agir, revenait à accepter la réalité de ne pas réussir à délivrer son enfant.

C'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour son cerveau épuisé.

« Tu penses que tu peux réussir à deviner ? » Questionna-t-elle faiblement après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

Steve se pinça les lèvres. L'honnêteté allait être son meilleur allié face aux doutes de l'espionne. Il en était persuadé. Ça avait toujours été sa force.

« Je n'en sais rien et je ne le ferai pas si tu ne veux pas, » ne la brusqua-t-il pas afin de la laisser maître de la situation. « Mais ce serait bien d'essayer. Et puis Bruce est là pour me guider. Tu as confiance en nous deux, non ? »

Évidemment qu'elle avait confiance. La question n'était même pas utile. En revanche, c'était d'elle qu'elle doutait.

D'elle et seulement d'elle.

Résignée et à court d'argument, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer d'un petit hochement de tête, lui fournissant ainsi l'accord espéré.


	6. Chapter 6

L'estomac lié par l'angoisse des prochaines minutes, Natasha se fit force pour obéir et desserra très lentement ses jambes tout en essayant de garder un tant soit peu de dignité face à son compagnon. Elle grogna intérieurement à cette pensée. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait plus vraiment de dignité. Elle l'avait fatalement perdu parmi tous les interminables examens que Bruce et Helen lui avait fait subir au cours des derniers mois. Steve avait toujours été présent lors de ces nombreux examens. Il l'avait donc déjà vu dans cette position peu flatteuse. La seule véritable différence en cet instant était que, pour la première fois, il serait celui derrière le drap et non celui à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main.

« Préviens-moi si tu sens une contraction arriver, » lui serra-t-il le genou dans un geste réconfortant.

Toujours adossée contre le mur, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se retint de refermer les jambes quand une nouvelle sensation lui tirailla le ventre. Elle n'avait rien montré mais la pression dans son bassin était brutalement revenue pendant qu'elle avait essayé de protester contre leur idée de le laisser examiner. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et bougea la tête de haut en bas tout en serrant les poings fermement. Se donner du courage était la chose la plus intelligente à faire actuellement. Elle n'avait pas réellement d'autres options.

« La dernière était il y a quelques secondes, » l'informa-t-elle en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. « Fais vite. »

Ayant appris à la connaître plus intimement, le soldat savait qu'elle prenait sur elle pour le laisser agir. Il se devait de garder son calme et d'être patient et rassurant.

Le lui promettant d'un bref signe de tête, il n'eut cependant le temps de rien faire. Un cri étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle se tordit instantanément sur le côté devant la violence d'une nouvelle douleur imprévue. Ses doigts, déjà repliés sur eux-mêmes, se fermèrent encore plus fortement contre l'intérieur de ses paumes. Les secondes égalèrent des heures et finalement la pression émise laissa apparaître un fin filet de sang au travers de ses mains rougies par l'effort du serrage.

Les traits de Steve se durcirent à cette vision et ses entrailles se contractèrent méchamment. Son impuissance était en train de le mettre à rude épreuve. Dans ses souvenirs, la naissance d'un enfant n'était pas censée se dérouler avec autant de complications.

Ni même dans un ascenseur.

« Serre mes mains Nat', » lui donna-t-il les siennes dans l'espoir qu'elle reporte sa tension ailleurs que sur elle-même. « Tu es en train de te blesser, il faut que tu arrêtes. »

Il pouvait le dire, il l'implorait presque de lui faire délibérément mal. Mais la voir souffrir ainsi lui apportait des bouffées de chaleur qui le faisait autant transpirer qu'elle. Actuellement, il aurait largement préféré se trouver aux mains d'un puissant ennemi. Au moins, là-bas, il aurait été utile à quelque chose.

« Mes hanches vont se briser, » étouffa-t-elle un sanglot en agrippant une de ses cuisses dans un geste désespéré plutôt que ses mains. « La pression exercée devient beaucoup trop puissante, elles ne vont jamais résister, » se crispa-t-elle, le visage larmoyant.

Le cœur du blond s'arrêta à ces mots et ses yeux s'affolèrent. Il ne savait même pas si cela était possible ou même envisageable mais il n'était pas prêt à le découvrir aujourd'hui. Et il était certain que l'espionne ne le souhaitait pas non plus.

Sa main venant frotter le dos de la jeune femme, il ne la lâcha pas du regard et abandonna l'idée de vérifier l'état de son col pour le moment. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à subir une telle intrusion.

« Les gars, Fury vous a donné des informations sur la durée du dépannage ? » Interrogea-t-il avec raideur en espérant qu'il les ait contactés pour leur annoncer que tout allait revenir à la normale très bientôt.

Il avait du mal à l'accepter mais leur unique chance reposait sur l'intervention rapide de leur patron. Malheureusement, cela semblait toujours cruellement compromis.

« _Non_ , » gronda la voix étouffée de Tony. « _Il est comme ses hommes, c'est un incapable qui ne sait rien. Il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour obtenir des réponses._ » Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit plus sérieusement. « _Tu tiens le choc Red ?_ »

Cette question anodine et déjà posée brûlait les lèvres de chaque Avengers présents dans l'ascenseur. Pouvoir tout entendre sans aucun moyen de voir était atrocement stressant. Si bien que le cri précédent, suivi des paroles échangées entre les deux futurs parents n'avaient rien arrangé à leur nervosité. Cela était même désormais pire.

« Plus ou moins, » répondit Natasha dans un chuchotement franc. « C'est brutal, je n'ai plus de force. »

Le fait qu'elle l'admettre verbalement paralysa tout le monde. Natasha n'admettait jamais ses faiblesses. Leurs corps se tendirent et Tony reprit la parole.

« _Ne soit pas stupide,_ _tu es celle qui m'effraie le plus dans notre groupe d'hommes extraordinaires,_ » lâcha-t-il d'un ton plaisantin. « _Tu as forcément encore de l'énergie cachée pour avoir ce bébé._ _Ne capitule pas maintenant._ »

Cette phrase englobée d'encouragement amusa la rousse et elle ricana doucement. Le sens de l'humour de Tony ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Elle voulut répliquer mais la voix de Thor grésilla à travers l'interphone avant qu'elle ne le puisse.

« _Pardonnez-moi cette question étrange mais_ _c'est elle qui vous effraie le plus ?_ » Lâcha ce dernier avec surprise.

Steve et Natasha entendirent le milliardaire siffler d'agacement et un sourire étira leurs lèvres.

« _Ne te vexe pas l'extraterrestre,_ » formula-t-il comme une fausse excuse. _« Elle est calculatrice et froide. C'est flippant._ »

Un silence gêné accompagna cet aveu et même sans voir leurs têtes, les deux conjoints imaginèrent très bien celle déconfite de Thor, celle auto-satisfaite de Tony et celles amusées de Clint et de Bruce.

« Tu n'es pas flippante, » contra Steve en embrassant le front mouillé de sueur de sa partenaire. « On ne sait jamais vraiment ce que tu penses... Disons simplement que tu es imprévisible. »

« _Vous dites ça parce que vous couchez avec elle Captain_ , » exposa crument son avis Tony. « _Ce n'est pas mon poin..._ »

« _Tasha, tu me dis ce que tu ressens maintenant ?_ » L'arrêta l'archer afin de revenir au sujet principal plutôt que de s'engager dans une discussion interminable.

Pour tout avouer, il n'aurait pas voulu trancher entre les deux partis. Même après des années de partenariat, l'ancienne espionne du KGB arrivait à le mettre encore mal à l'aise. C'était un sujet qu'il préférait ne pas aborder avec elle. Surtout en de pareilles circonstances.

« En dehors de la fatigue ? » Prononça Natasha d'un ton las, appréciant le détournement d'attention sur sa capacité à impressionner. « Elle pousse et je sens mes muscles l'aider. »

Le faciès de Steve changea brutalement et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres s'évanouit.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je la sens pousser plus fortement, » répéta-t-elle dans une grimace. « Elle veut sortir et mon bassin va finir par se disloquer. »

« _Laura aussi avait cette impression pour la naissance de Nathaniel,_ » fit aussitôt remarquer Clint. « _Fais confiance à ton corps, il va s'adapter de lui-même._ »

C'était évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire et elle jura entre ses dents.

« _Natasha il ne faut surtout pas que tu écoutes ton corps et que tu pousses, tu m'entends ?_ » Se manifesta Bruce en corrigeant Barton. « _Clint a raison en te disant que ton bassin va s'élargir et s'adapter mais si votre petite n'est pas bien positionnée, tu risques d'aggraver les choses._ »

« Ça fait mal, » geignit-elle devant un début de contraction particulièrement virulent. « Mon bassin est en vrac. »

Elle s'accrocha comme elle le put aux épaules de Steve et enfonça une nouvelle fois ses ongles dans sa peau déjà marquée. Il ne dit rien et lui chuchota simplement de bien respirer, ce qu'elle fit péniblement.

« _Je me doute,_ » compatit Bruce. « _Mais tu mettras ton bébé en danger et toi-même si tu continues. Tu ne dois pas pousser, est-ce que tu comprends ?_ »

C'en était trop pour son corps et ses défenses se brisèrent quand l'intensité de la contraction arriva à son apogée.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison, » râla-t-elle à bout de souffle, une fois celle-ci totalement passée. « Je suis épuisée et ma patience est au point mort. Je suis à deux doigts de prendre le couteau de Steve et de la sortir moi-même. »

Un blanc fila. Tous la savaient parfaitement capable de mettre à exécution ce projet. C'était carrément terrifiant à entendre.

« Bruce ? » Revint-elle douloureusement vers lui devant l'absence de réponse.

Ne sachant pas comment expliquer les dangers de la situation sans choquer et l'inciter à l'irréparable, ce dernier décida de ne pas prendre de gants.

« _Tu vas te déchirer Natasha,_ » affirma précautionneusement le médecin improvisé. « _Et ta fille va s'asphyxier vu que le passage ne sera pas assez grand pour qu'elle puisse passer._ »

Les poumons de la rousse manquèrent d'air à cette simple vision d'horreur. Le cauchemar dans lequel elle était plongée continuait son ascension de manière fulgurante. Elle allait vomir.

« Je... j'ai la tête qui tourne, » vit-elle le noir la submerger.

« _Continue de bien respirer. Ne laisse pas tes émotions guider ton cerveau,_ » lui conseilla amicalement Clint. « _N'oublie pas, tu es seule maître de ton corps._ »

Si Natasha avait eu la force de sourire, elle l'aurait fait. Cette phrase, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait prononcée. Cependant, elle secoua la tête. Contrairement aux apparences, les paroles de Bruce n'étaient pas la principale cause de ses étourdissements.

Elle avait peut-être mal jugé le temps qu'il lui restait.

« Ce n'est... ce n'est pas ça, » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. « Je ne vo... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa voix commençait à perdre dangereusement en volume. Elle se sentait soudain extrêmement faible.

« _Est-ce que Steve peut contrôler où tu en es dans l'avancement ou c'est encore trop douloureux ?_ » S'inquiéta Banner. 

Elle inspira grandement et releva la tête. 

« Je pense qu'il peut, » marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

« _D'accord,_ » s'essuya-t-il la nuque d'un revers de la main, visiblement soulagé de cette réponse. « _Steve ?_ » L'invita-t-il à agir. 

En position, le soldat planta son regard peu rassuré dans celui de Natasha et il vit à l'intérieur de ses yeux humides et rouges son renoncement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à abandonner le combat. Sa pâleur était désormais mortuaire. 

« Continue de résister. Tu dois rester éveillée, d'accord ma puce ? » Aperçut-il ses paupières se fermer par intermittence un peu plus longtemps que la normale.

« Je ne vais... pas... tenir encore très... longtemps, » avoua-t-elle avec saccade.

Personne d'autre que le blond n'entendit sa phrase. Sans prévenir sa vision se brouilla. Son énergie se vida subitement. Son corps devint mou. Et sa douleur s'évapora tandis que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient toute entière. 

Son corps glissa mollement au sol et les traits du visage de Steve se contractèrent en une douleur apeurée. 

« Natasha ? » La secoua-t-il très légèrement. « Natasha ? »

Il le fit plus brusquement mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Les deux genoux à terre, il sentit alors un liquide chaud imbiber son pantalon et baissa les yeux par automatisme.

Un hoquet de stupeur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et ses yeux se rétrécirent d'effroi.

« _Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Steve ?_ » Voulut savoir Bruce d'un ton inquiet. 

Se reprenant, il se força à ne pas bafouiller.

« Du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang, » décrivit-il la scène en voyant une mare rouge se former à ses pieds.

Apparemment, l'espionne avait vu juste en disant qu'elle soupçonnait une hémorragie interne. Cela ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard. Quelque chose s'était passé et allait mourir si rien n'était fait. 

« Bon dieu Cap, vous ne pouvez pas être plus précis, » grommela Tony, ne masquant même pas sa peur à travers un éternel sarcasme.

Les pupilles dilatées d'adrénaline, le soldat de l'Amérique entendit son pouls battre férocement contre ses tympans tandis que ses yeux refusaient obstinément de lâcher la forme inerte et ensanglantée devant lui. 

« Vous voulez des précisions Stark ? » Ne put-il empêcher ses tremblements de s'entendre. « Natasha est en train de se vider de son sang et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Les voilà vos précisions. »


	7. Chapter 7

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe lâchée en plein centre ville suivie du traditionnel silence glaciale. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent donc sans un bruit et l'air se fit étrangement plus rare. Autant du côté de Steve que du côté des quatre autres membres du groupe. Seule l'intensité de leurs respirations respectives pouvait s'entendre à travers les fines grilles de l'interphone. La prison cubique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous enfermés faisait subitement caisse de résonance. Aucun ne souhaitait parler. Ou plutôt, aucun n'osait parler...

La scène décrite par le soldat était toute simplement impossible à imaginer aux yeux des différents Avengers réunis ensemble. Pour Steve, c'était encore une autre histoire. Voir sa conjointe se vider de son sang, seconde après seconde, l'anéantissait et le pétrifiait littéralement. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, c'était inconcevable.

Inconcevable qu'après tant de batailles, elle perdre celle qui devait être sa plus belle.

Les mains moites de transpiration, il se les essuya nerveusement sur son pantalon et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été décongelé, il était totalement perdu et confus.

Paralysé par la peur.

Si on lui avait dit que ce sentiment se manifesterait à cause de Natasha mettant au monde son enfant, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Ses limites venaient d'être fatalement dévoilées. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait simplement que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Et le plus vite possible.

«... _ve, tu es toujours là ?_ » Entendit-il la voix de Bruce l'interroger. « _Steve ?_ »

L'insistance avec laquelle le physicien l'appela lui appris qu'il s'était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux un instant et inhala silencieusement avant de parler.

« Oui, je suis là, » articula-t-il avec peine.

Il aurait voulu dire plus, mais pour le moment il ne le pouvait pas. Les mots étaient comme bloqués à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il ne savait même pas comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout.

« _Bien,_ » souffla Banner d'une petite voix soulagé. « _Je sais que la situation est effrayante mais il va falloir que tu aides Natasha d'accord ?_ »

L'aider ?

Il tiqua violemment à ce mot.

Il aurait pu l'aider si elle était encore consciente. Lui dire de pousser. La motiver. Lui dire de tenir le coup. Ce genre de choses. Là, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Les complications lors d'un accouchement n'arrivaient en général que dans les hôpitaux. Ou dans les films. Et encore, il n'en avait vu aucun de ce style. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment il pouvait lui venir en aide.

Se raclant rapidement le fond de la gorge, il s'essuya de nouveau les mains avant de porter son regard sur la forme immobile de sa partenaire à ses pieds et sur le sang recouvrant le sol.

Son pouls fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Son esprit s'emballa.

Il devait réagir.

« D'accord, » bredouilla-t-il en s'accroupissant et en remettant les cheveux de l'espionne derrière son oreille d'un geste habituel et affectueux. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Sa voix, bien que tremblante, parut plus assurée à la deuxième phrase. Étant celui emprisonné avec la jeune femme, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix que de se reprendre. La survie de Natasha et de sa fille dépendait de ses actions. Et pour ça, il devait se secouer et suivre les instructions à l'aveugle de Bruce.

« _Est-ce que tu me peux dire si tu sens un pouls régulier ?_ »

Il se frappa mentalement à cette demande. C'était la première chose qu'il aurait dû vérifier. Il l'avait déjà fait mille fois sur le terrain. Son stress lui embrouillait ses réflexes.

Il devait réagir.

Précautionneusement, il posa ses doigts contre la jugulaire de Natasha et appuya légèrement, les lèvres serrées d'inquiétude.

« J'en ai un mais il est faible, » s'agita-t-il.

Il était même très faible. Natasha n'avait pas menti quand elle avait avoué qu'elle soupçonnait une hémorragie interne vu son état de fatigue. Elle s'était parfaitement auto-evaluée. A son plus grand regret.

« _Ok, c'est toujours mieux que rien,_ » en convint Bruce. « _Maintenant il_ _faut que tu essaies de trouver d'où provient l'hémorragie et que tu la maitrises le temps qu'on trouve une solution,_ » lui communiqua-t-il les instructions. « _Tu penses que tu peux y arriver ?_ »

Les traits du front de Steve se plissèrent d'interrogation et il se frotta le visage d'une main tandis qu'il levait son regard vers l'interphone.

« Attends, » eut-il peur de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait implicitement. « Tu veux que je mette ma main à l'intérieur de Nat' et que je bloque l'afflux de sang ? »

Mon dieu... Son estomac se révulsa rien qu'à le prononcer.

« _Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue..._ »

Il ricana sèchement.

« C'est plus que dingue Bruce, » l'arrêta-t-il sans plus l'écouter. « C'est de la folie. »

De la pure folie dont il n'était pas prêt à assumer les actes.

« _Crois-moi, j'en ai conscience,_ » souligna-t-il gravement. _« Mais_ s _i tu veux tenter de les sauver, tu n'as pas le choix. Il faut que tu essaies._ »

Peu enclin à coopérer malgré cette phrase choc, le blond secoua vivement la tête. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« C'est... inhumain, » bafouilla-t-il, perplexe. « Elle... elle est inconsciente. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. »

La simple pensée de le faire sans son consentement le torturait. Jamais il n'y arriverait, c'était tout bonnement impensable.

« _Pourtant tu vas devoir le faire,_ » l'encouragea doucement le pseudo médecin. « _Dans un hôpital avec le matériel adapté, elle serait sous péridurale ou sous anesthésie. Là elle est inconsciente et du fait des contractions, les muscles de son périnée se sont adaptés. Tu ne la déchireras pas. Vas-y doucement._ »

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, le soldat se releva et expira bruyamment toute sa tension. Puis il fit quelques pas dans l'habitacle. Le cauchemar qu'il vivait, était, à ses yeux, le pire de tous. Il ne souhaitait cette situation à personne. Même pas à ses nombreux ennemis.

Pourtant, il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains. Il avait le devoir de le faire. Pour Natasha. Et pour leur petite fille.

« Comment je peux savoir que je bloquerai l'hémorragie et que je ne lui ferai pas plus de mal ? » Voulut-il d'abord connaître les risques.

Un blanc s'installa. La réponse mit quelques secondes avant d'arriver.

« _Je_ _suppose que tu le sentiras au niveau du léger débit de sang et que tu le verras en temps voulu._ »

Il déglutit.

« Donc tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu avances avec cette technique ? »

Un sifflement de déception se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'interphone et il déchanta.

« _J'aimerai te dire que je le suis mais non, c'est juste une hypothèse,_ » fut-il franc. « _Les livres que j'ai lu sur le sujet en parlent vaguement. Et j'ai déjà vu la pratique se faire lorsque j'étais parti me réfugier en Inde. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre._ »

Les jambes du blond tremblèrent d'adrénaline et ses yeux louchèrent obstinément sur la tache rouge qui se propageait au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Natasha.

« Donc, si je le fais, je vais agir sans aucune certitude de réellement l'aider ? »

« _Malheureusement non. Mais ça pourrait être leur seule chance de s'en sortir._ »

« Tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ? » Essaya-t-il de réguler les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Il pouvait l'entendre tambouriner tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait finir par exploser sous les coups incessants de ce dernier. Son cerveau palpitait, signe d'une hypertension trop prolongée. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir vu les vertiges qui s'emparaient de son corps.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait.

Personne.

« _Il en a conscience,_ _Steve,_ » intervint alors la voix cassée d'angoisse de Barton. « _On en a tous conscience. Mais Natasha est comme une sœur pour nous, ne les laisse pas mourir alors que c'est censé être le plus beau jour de votre vie s'il te plait. Bruce est là pour te guider, écoute ses conseils._ »

La plaidoirie semblait sincère, bien que légèrement autoritaire. Venant du meilleur ami de l'espionne russe, cela ne surprit pas Steve. En fait, c'était peut-être même le coup de fouet qu'il attendait. Il avait toujours trouvé admirable son amitié inconditionnel envers la jeune femme, il le lui prouvait encore une fois avec ses paroles.

« Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal, » confie-t-il néanmoins ses doutes.

« _Tu ne lui en feras pas_ _,_ » le rassura-t-il. « _Laura a sorti mes trois enfants, et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a pas été que des parties de plaisir. Leurs corps s'adaptent. Aies confiance en celui de Tasha._ »

Il avait totalement confiance. Seulement voilà, la situation était loin d'être normale et gérable sans un vrai professionnel.

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour v... »

L'intonation de sa voix s'effaça brutalement, perturbée par la vision d'un détail troublant. Il n'était peut-être pas médecin mais il avait vu suffisamment de blessures lors de combat pour s'apercevoir que l'écoulement de sang s'était arrêté. Ou tout du moins, qu'il avait ralenti.

« Bruce, est-ce qu'il est possible que l'hémorragie se colmate toute seule ? » Revint-il vers le doctorant.

La question pouvait paraître stupide, pourtant elle avait un goût de renaissance et d'espoir.

« _C'est envisageable si le corps du bébé à bouger et qu'il bloque l'hémorragie,_ » répondit-il, la voix emplie de réflexion. « _Même sans pousser les contractions aident à le faire descendre. Votre fille a peut-être dû se caler contre la déchirure. Si c'est le cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça va nous faire gagner un peu de temps._ »

« Combien ? » S'enquit Steve.

« _Aucune idée, » avoua-t-il. « Ca peut être dix minutes comme vingt. Cependant, je doute qu'on ait plus. Si la mère et l'enfant sont en détresse comme je le suppose, les dégâts seront irréversibles sur le long terme..._ »

Le corps de tous les Avengers fut pris de frissons.

« ...si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, » finit amèrement sa phrase Steve.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il y avait déjà songé et cela le rendait intérieurement malade.

« Il faut réussir à sortir, » affirma-t-il alors fermement. « Il doit bien y avoir un moy... »

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit aussitôt suivi d'une faible protestation. Quelqu'un venait apparemment de pousser l'interlocuteur principal. Et le soldat imaginait très bien qui.

« _Vous nous excusez Captain,_ » le coupa âprement Tony sans aucune surprise. « _On vous laisse trente secondes, je dois parler avec l'équipe en tête à tête._ »

Peu étonné de son attitude désinvolte, Steve fronça cependant les paupières à ses paroles.

« Je fais parti de l'équipe, » objecta-t-il durement. « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me laisser en plan, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, je peux l'encaisser, vous m'entendez ? »

La menace dans le timbre de sa voix était réelle. Il sentait déjà la colère monter de ses pieds à ses cheveux avant même que le milliardaire n'agisse.

« _On se reparle plus tard,_ » s'en ficha-t-il avec tout l'aplomb qui le caractèrisait.

Steve lâcha un grognement.

Tony n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Il faisait passer ses envies en priorité, nul doute que celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

« Non, Stark, » tenta-t-il tout de même de le dissuader. « Stark ? »

Un bip sonore s'échappa de l'interphone lui apprenant que la communication venait d'être coupée et il tapa rageusement contre la paroi en métal. La répercussion se diffusa au travers de tout son être et il se laissa tomber mollement près de Natasha. Il la contempla. L'espoir se faisait de plus en plus pauvre. Il n'était pas certain que Fury fasse le maximum. Et Tony...

Il siffla d'irritation.

Il n'avait clairement pas apprécié le comportement de Tony mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'une idée avait germé. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, Stark était un excellent débrouillard. Il le leur avait plusieurs fois prouvé par le passé et aussi agaçant soit-il, il ne laisserait jamais tomber Natasha.

C'était là sa seule conviction.


	8. Chapter 8

Debout, les bras désormais croisés contre son torse, Tony se détourna de l'interphone et écarquilla les yeux devant le visage des trois autres hommes le dévisageant avec un étonnement évident. Les traits volontairement impassibles, il crût même déceler une pointe de colère à l'intérieur des iris noirs de l'archer. Cette attitude ne l'étonna pas. L'agent du Shield n'avait jamais caché son amitié pour l'espionne russe. La savoir en danger et aveugle pour quelques minutes le rendaient vraisemblablement irritable. Il paraissait à cran.

« Quoi ? » Feignit-il l'aberration.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû couper la communication. »

Le sermon n'était pas camouflé derrière une longue phrase polie. L'archer ne s'encombrait jamais de beau discours. Il allait droit au but et c'était ce qui faisait sa force. Cependant, Tony avait ses raisons et il ne comptait pas changer sa stratégie pour lui.

« Rogers n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce que j'ai à proposer, » se justifia-t-il sans aucune trace de remords.

Et c'était vrai. Même s'il passait souvent pour une personne égocentrique, cela lui arrivait de réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire concernant les autres. Cela était certes maladroit, garnis d'erreurs... mais cela lui arrivait.

« Qui te permet de penser à sa place ? Toi ? » S'obstina durement Clint. « Tu n'es pas Dieu, Stark. Tu n'avais pas ce droit. »

« Je ne suis pas Dieu mais je suis actuellement le seul avec une possible idée et un cerveau de génie dans cet habitacle, » se défendit-il avant de lancer un regard désolé envers l'autre scientifique. « Sans vouloir t'offenser Banner. »

Le physicien fit une petite moue désintéressée pour montrer qu'il n'était pas vexé et Tony continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Je le répète, il n'a pas besoin de savoir de quoi nous allons débattre, » précisa-t-il. « C'est mieux pour lui. »

« Peu importe ce que tu as à nous dire, Steve a le droit de prendre part à cette discussion. Il est même le plus concerné puisqu'il se trouve avec Natasha. Remets l'interphone en route. »

« Hors de question, » alla-t-il protéger le bouton de l'interphone avec son corps.

« Star... »

Le début d'intonation était menaçant et fit sortir de ses gonds le milliardaire.

« Bon sang, je suis le seul à réfléchir et à penser que le moral de Rogers doit être fragile et qu'il est inutile de lui fournir de faux espoirs ? »

Il jeta un regard insistant à Bruce.

« Clint a raison. Tu aurais dû lui laisser le choix. Il va sûrement être furieux, » confia prudemment son ressenti Banner.

S'esclaffant à cette possibilité, Tony balaya l'air de sa main droite.

« Cap' n'est jamais furieux contre personne, » assura-t-il, totalement indifférent. « Au pire, ça lui passera. Natasha me fait plus flipper et en ce moment, c'est sa vie à elle qui est en danger. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien m'écouter, nous ne perdrions pas inutilement du temps à débattre sur la présence du Captain en sachant que je m'y opposerais quoiqu'il arrive. »

Les pupilles de Clint lancèrent des boules de feu qui l'auraient carbonisé sur place si elles étaient réelles.

« Bon, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? » Lâcha-t-il férocement.

Tony pivota d'un quart de cercle sur sa droite de façon à faire face au dieu asgardien.

« Thor est-ce que vous pouvez invoquer des éclairs à travers cette ascenseur ? »

« Sans mon marteau ? » Leva-t-il un sourcil.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous ne l'avez pas avec vous, » fit-il remarquer l'évidence. « Il faudra donc faire sans, oui. »

S'approchant des parois, il les toucha de façon à évaluer la matière et la profondeur.

« Les risques d'électrocution sont élevés mais je peux essayer, » dit-il après un court instant. « La foudre arrivera jusqu'à moi, je devrais pouvoir la contenir et l'empêcher de se propager mais je ne pourrai pas le faire longtemps. »

« Le but n'est pas d'avoir de l'énergie sur la durée, » expliqua rapidement Tony. « Ce sera d'en avoir assez pour la faire passer à l'intérieur des câbles. En restant bien au milieu de la cabine, le transformateur devrait être alimenté. Et, si j'ai raison. Je dis bien, si j'ai raison, » insista-t-il sur ce point, « les ascenseurs devraient pouvoir redémarrer. »

« C'est une théorie tout ça. »

« Théorie dont j'assure la réussite à 60% environ... »

« Encourageant, » grommela nerveusement Bruce. « Et absolument fou. »

« ... Si la puissance des éclairs est suffisamment forte évidemment, » ajouta-t-il, le cerveau en pleine réflexion. «Thor, ça pourrait faire redémarrer ses engins n'est-ce pas ? » Désigna-t-il les murs en métal qui leur servaient de prison.

« J'imagine que oui. Mais c'est vous le génie. »

« Ces murs sont conducteurs, il n'y aucune raison que ma théorie se trouve erronée. »

« Donc ça pourrait réellement marcher ? » Questionna Clint, perplexe.

« Oui. Toutefois, la probabilité de réussir est tout de même faible, » admit-il à mi-voix. « Il faut mettre l'idée en pratique. Sans moyen de joindre Fury nous sommes comme des rats coincés dans un labyrinthe morbide. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre indéfiniment que la situation se débloque d'elle-même. Pas quand Natasha et ma future filleule sont sur le point de mourir. »

« Ta future filleule ? » Tiqua Barton.

« Évidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ? Uniquement Tonton Stark ? »

« Non même pas, ce serait déjà trop d'honneur. Juste un milliardaire arrogant qui s'imagine me voler ma place de parrain, » grogna entre ses dents l'archer.

Tony plissa les paupières et le pointa du doigt.

« Merci, j'en prends note, » s'en ficha-t-il. « Ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps Rogers. Les minutes sont précieuses. »

o0o0o0o0o

« _Toujours là Cap' ?_ »

Assis contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, sa main fermement serrée autour de celle de Natasha, Steve releva la tête au son des grésillements.

« Où voulez-vous que je sois ? » Gronda-t-il faiblement de mécontentement.

Extérieurement il se contenait, bien qu'intérieurement il ait cruellement envie de tuer Stark à mains nues. Armure ou pas armure. Ami ou pas ami. Il ressentait simplement le besoin de lui foutre son poing en pleine figure. Et tant pis pour les bonnes manières.

Il le mériterait grandement pour l'avoir fait patienter.

« _Ne soyez pas rancunier,_ _»_ persiffla ce dernier _._ _«_ _J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour faire redémarrer l'ascenseur mais elle est risquée._ »

Aussitôt, la fatigue du soldat comme sa haine disparurent et il se redressa sans pour autant lâcher la main de sa partenaire. La portant à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa très furtivement pour lui signifier inconsciemment qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de faire ? » Interrogea-t-il sans plus attendre.

Un léger silence suivit cette question, signe que Tony n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Cela ne l'aidait pas à le rassurer. Les idées du milliardaire étaient souvent complètement barrées. Pour qu'il admette à haute voix les risques, c'est que cela devait être encore pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Stark ! » Le pressa-t-il.

« _Thor va essayer de créer un éclair qui ira directement dans les circuits électriques et qui, je l'espère, permettra d'alimenter suffisamment les moteurs pour les faire redémarrer._ »

L'explication était courte.

Précise.

Ingénieuse.

Néanmoins, son esprit fit rapidement le calcul. Il n'était pas le plus doué en nouvelles technologies mais il comprenait les dangers que cela impliquaient.

« Vous voulez qu'on meurt tous grillés ? » Se rembrunit-il.

« _C'est là le hic et la possibilité en effet,_ » en convint-il. « _Thor va essayer de contrôler et d'absorber tout le choc mais il se peut que ça dérape. A vous de décider Cap'._ _Soit on le tente, soit on attend. Mais nous ne ferons rien sans votre accord._ »

Son cerveau se brouilla à ce dilemme empli d'espérance. La décision était hasardeuse à prendre. Si l'idée échouait, elle n'incluait pas uniquement la vie de sa famille. Elle incluait également celle de ses amis. Sa deuxième famille. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir.

« On tente, » articula-t-il avec fermeté.

« _Vous êtes sûr ?_ »

Il inspira.

« Pour moi, c'est un oui et je suis sûr que si Natasha était consciente, elle dirait la même chose. Le danger ne nous a jamais arrêtés. Si c'est notre seule chance de sortir d'ici, j'en suis. A voir ce qu'en disent Bruce, Clint et Thor. Nous sommes une équipe, nous prenons cette décision ensemble. »

« _On est tous d'accord pour tenter Steve,_ » lui apprit aussitôt doucement Clint. « _Si ça peut permettre de sauver Tasha, le risque est minime et on est tous prêts à le tenter._ »

« Dans ce cas, faîtes péter les éclairs, » annonça Steve, résolu à ne pas perdre une minute de plus.

« _Rogers qui s'essaye à la familiarité ?_ » Le taquina Stark. « _On aura to...._ »

« C'est quand vous voulez Stark, » le sermonna-t-il.

Contre toute attente, il ne riposta pas à cet ordre. Comprenant sans doute l'intérêt de l'urgence.

« _Vous avez entendu le Captain, Thor. Faites péter les éclairs,_ » l'invita-t-il à invoquer la foudre.

Dès lors, tout se chamboula.

L'attente stressante se mit en place.

Ne pas pouvoir voir ce qui se passait dans l'autre ascenseur était terrifiant.

Son cœur battit la chamade, au point de faire exploser sa poitrine.

Ensuite tout s'accéléra.

Un grondement survint de nulle part et il sut que le plan était lancé.

Une violente secousse fit trembler les parois de l'ascenseur. Par instinct, il s'allongea immédiatement sur le corps inerte de Natasha pour la protéger. Les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans le noir absolu. Le bruit d'un rotor cassé lui perça les tympans et les néons se rallumèrent, l'éblouissant avec violence au point de l'aveugler.

Il ferma les yeux.

Le trop plein de puissance allait tout faire péter. Ce n'était plus une simple métaphore. Puis, après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminables, l'agréable sensation d'apesanteur se fit sentir et Steve laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il se décalait, vidé de toute énergie, sur le côté. L'ascenseur bougeait. Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il bougeait réellement. Il pouvait le sentir.

Bientôt ils allaient sortir de ce cauchemar.

Bientôt Natasha serait prise en charge.

Cet espoir tant attendu ne tarda pas à se réaliser. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un ding salvateur et l'agitation qui s'engouffra dans le petit espace le déstabilisa au moment même où l'adrénaline s'échappait de son corps. Il s'affaissa contre le mur sous l'effet de l'émotion. Des mains le poussèrent, d'autres le touchèrent, il les repoussa puis il se releva, les jambes flageolantes et peu sûres d'elles.

« Natasha, » murmura-t-il.

Un groupement de personne en blouse blanche et verte l'empêchait d'accéder à son corps. Le brouhaha qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres était incompréhensible à ses oreilles. Il était totalement perdu dans un jargon médical qu'il n'utilisait pas.

« Tension à 6/3. Saturation à 87%. On l'intube et on lui passe quatre culots d'O négatif, » entendit-il la voix autoritaire d'Helen.

Inspirant et expirant à rythme saccadé, il tenta de se frayer un chemin autour du brancard encore posé à terre. Malheureusement, il fut arrêté dans son élan par un infirmier visiblement chargé de sa propre santé.

« Monsieur Rogers, vous devez laisser les médecins s'occuper d'elle. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Restez en dehors de la zone. »

« Je veux... je veux la voir, » balbutia-t-il.

L'infirmier passa ses doigts sur son poignet pour évaluer son pouls, le retenant par la même occasion contre son gré.

« Et vous la verrez très rapidement, » lui promit-il en regardant sa montre. « Mais elle a besoin de soins. Vous ne ferez que gêner les médecins si vous vous approchez trop. Vous devez vous hydrater. »

La sensation de soif se fit brutalement sentir. Jusqu'alors il avait oublié à quel point sa gorge était rêche. Et il l'oublia de nouveau quand le brancard s'éleva. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la quantité de sang qui parsemait le sol et les jambes de la rousse. Il loucha sur ses propres mains, sèches et craquelées de rouge. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

« Elle est stabilisée mais en détresse. On l'emmène en chirurgie, » ordonna la voix familière de leur médecin, alors qu'elle remettait son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

Sans aucune brutalité, il repoussa vivement l'infirmier et rejoignit leur amie d'un pas bancale.

« Helen, » l'appela-t-il. « Je veux l'accompagner. »

Son timbre de voix était tremblant. Son teint presque aussi pâle que celui de Natasha. C'était un miracle que ses jambes le soutiennent encore.

« Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas Steve, » prit-elle le temps de s'arrêter pour lui parler. « Son état est trop critique. Prenez une heure pour vous remettre de vos émotions, je vous jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour les sauver. »

Ce refus l'anéantit et plusieurs larmes roulèrent inconsciemment sur ses joues.

« Même derrière la vitre ? S'il vous pla... »

Des pas se firent entendre. Des pas qu'il n'entendit pas.

« Laissez les médecins s'occuper d'elle Rogers, » imposa Fury.

Au son de cette voix grave, son corps se figea et il fulmina. Son regard se durcit. Ses poings se serrèrent. Personne ne pouvait comprendre son besoin de rester à ses côtés, ni l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Encore moins son directeur qui n'avait pas su gérer correctement la situation.

Un regain d'énergie l'envahit.

« Vous, » s'approcha-t-il alors de son patron un air menaçant sur le visage. « Vous n'avez strictement rien fait pour nous sortir de là. Ne venez pas me dire comment me comporter, ce serait terriblement mal venu de votre part. »

Levant les bras en signe de paix, Nick s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. La fureur qui habitait le soldat était légitime. Bien que mal dirigée.

« Réfléchissez Captain, » tenta-t-il de le calmer. « Je n'y suis pour rien et c'est ce que Natasha vous dirait si elle le pouvait. »

« Mais elle ne le peut pas, » gronda Steve, hargneux. « Elle ne le peut pas car elle a lutté comme une lionne pour rester éveillée. Elle vous faisait confiance et vous l'avez abandonné malgré toute une technologie qui vous dépasse. Maintenant, sortez de ma vue. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

La rancœur qui le hantait, était démesurée. Il en avait conscience. Simplement, ses nerfs étaient au point culminant de non-retour. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment toute cette histoire avait pu arriver. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Sa principale priorité était Natasha et sa future fille à naître. Le reste pouvait dégager avec Fury.

« Helen, vous devez me laisser l'accompagner, » la supplia-t-il.

Le regard triste, elle refusa lentement sa demande d'un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Je vous le déconseille surtout au vu de votre état. Mais je viendrai vous tenir personnellement au courant de la situation Steve, vous avez ma parole, » lui garantit-elle d'une main affectueuse sur l'épaule. « En ce moment, mon équipe la prépare pour une césarienne d'urgence, vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ça, croyez-moi. »

Les idées moins confuses dû à la pression descendante, il enregistra cette douloureuse information et abdiqua à contre cœur. Ne réussissant pas à parler, il la remercia d'un bref signe de tête, puis elle disparut dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie sous ses yeux anxieux et fatigués alors que le reste de l'équipe arrivait à sa rencontre.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrivés finalement à l'étage médical du Shield, les quatre autres super-héros, également libérés de leur prison cubique, virent Helen s'engouffrer derrière une lourde porte sans teint tandis que Steve la regardait se refermer derrière la jeune médecin, les yeux totalement détruits d'anxiété. Leurs regards louchèrent sur ses doigts se triturant et sur le sang imprégnant ses habits et sa peau. Leurs boyaux se tordirent d'appréhension à cette vision dévastatrice et ils accélérèrent instinctivement le pas quand ce dernier se tourna et que son visage se décomposa à leur vue.

« Steve, comment vas-tu ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt Bruce.

Le regard vague et lointain, il ne répondit pas à cette question. L'anéantissement parcourant sa silhouette imposante en faisait presque vibrer les murs en béton. Il paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir de fatigue. Le contrecoup de la situation semblait puissant. Néanmoins, malgré cette absence de réaction, il se contentait de fixer intensément Tony, droit comme un i et d'un œil ombrageux.

« Steve ? » Réitéra doucement Bruce dans l'espoir d'obtenir son attention.

Sans succès.

Il ignora royalement le physicien et les traits de son visage s'assombrirent ; tout comme la luminosité ambiante de la pièce. L'air se fit soudain plus lourd. Et tout le monde en comprit les raisons.

« Ca va Cap' ? » Se risqua prudemment le milliardaire. « Encore rancunier ? »

Au son de cette voix grave et agaçante, son front se plissa plus fermement. Ses bras se contractèrent. Ses poings se comprimèrent. Mais de nouveau, il resta stoïque, ne mimant pas un seul mouvement.

« On devrait peut-être appeler un méd... »

Stark n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Steve l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire et il bascula violemment sur le côté tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Sonné par cette brutalité sans préavis, il s'essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main, les sourcils froncés d'étonnement. Et sûrement d'un peu de perte d'égo également.

« Ok, je ne pense pas que ce soit justifié, » commenta-t-il son geste en examinant le liquide rouge s'étalant sur ses doigts avant de grimacer et de relever la tête en direction de son agresseur. « Mais si vous avez besoin de vous défouler, allez-y, faites-le mais allons sur un ring de boxe et laissez-moi le temps d'enfiler mon armure. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale con, Stark, » rétorqua Steve, le timbre de voix tremblant.

Et le mot était faible pour le définir... Actuellement, un florilège d'insultes gambadait dans son cerveau. Il se les gardait tout simplement pour lui afin de mesurer le peu de respect qu'il lui restait au fond de lui.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur le soutien et l'art de la provocation de Tony.

« Captain qui utilise de nouveau un langage grossier, » se moqua-t-il ouvertement. « Décidément, vous souhaitez me choquer aujourd'hui ? »

Sa mâchoire pulsait férocement à chaque parole prononcée. La désagréable sensation d'avoir une lèvre fendue lui hérissait les poils et le mettait intérieurement en colère. Il comprenait la détresse de Steve... De-là à accepter ses agissements, il ne fallait pas trop pousser.

« Vous n'agissez vraiment que dans votre propre intérêt, » cracha ce dernier. « Vous vous fichez des autres. »

Tony leva les yeux au plafond, comprenant le sous-entendu caché derrière ces mots.

« Arrogant et égoïste, il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me qualifiez ainsi, » déclara-t-il, peu atteint par ce genre de critique. « Je vais pourtant vous confiez un secret, je ne regrette pas mon choix de vous avoir mis hors de la confidence au début. »

Toujours sous tension, le soldat revint alors brutalement à la charge et lui balança un nouveau coup de poing ; un crochet du gauche qui aurait pu assommer n'importe quel être humain si ses paumes avaient touché sa cible. Préparé à cette attaque, Tony s'était simplement écarté de sa trajectoire au moment du choc et analysait désormais l'attitude du futur père d'un peu plus loin.

Cerné, livide, les yeux rougis et peu stable sur ses jambes, il paraissait à bout de force. Le milliardaire pouvait le dire, il avait de la peine pour lui.

« Vous êtes épuisé Rogers, reposez-vous, vous viendrez me remercier d'avoir agi ainsi plus tard, » affirma-t-il avec son ton supérieur habituel mais mélangé à une pointe de compassion.

Sur le point de craquer, les dents du blond se serrèrent jusqu'à émettre un couinement d'avertissement. Pour le moment, il ne voyait aucune raison qui justifierait un tel acte de sa part. Tony avait, certes, trouver une solution. Mais il l'avait fait sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce que Natasha et lui subissaient à l'intérieur des parois de cet ascenseur. Il avait plusieurs fois eu envie de lui coller son poing dans le visage. C'était désormais chose faite. Et il en avait toujours cruellement envie.

Inconsciemment, ses doigts se regroupèrent entre eux sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte.

« Steve, arrête, » le raisonna posément Clint en se rapprochant du soldat avant qu'il ne commette une nouvelle erreur. « Frapper Stark est inutile. Il n'y ait pour rien. Il va partir et toi, tu as besoin de t'asseoir. »

« Bonne idée Legolas, » indiqua aussitôt l'intéressé. « Cap', vous ne semblez pas aller bien, écoutez les conseils de Barton, » lui dit-il, sincère. « Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de convaincre Fury d'installer une version moins invasive de Jarvis. Ca nous évitera peut-être de telles emmerdes si cela venait à se reproduire. Et puis,... Red devrait en avoir pour un bout de temps, ma présence ici ne servirait qu'à vous énerver. »

« Faites-donc ça, » approuva Barton sans lâcher des yeux Steve et sans prendre en compte le surnom utilisé. « On vous appellera s'il y a du nouveau. »

Le gratifiant d'un bref et invisible signe de tête, le génie informatique tourna les talons et prit la direction des bureaux, sous le regard des quatre hommes restants.

« On va partir aussi. Ca ne sert à rien d'être trop nombreux, » fit doucement remarquer Bruce, profitant de ce moment de silence pour s'éclipser également. « Thor ? »

« Je vous suis Dr. Banner, » agréa-t-il à son idée. « Captain Rogers, transmettez mes pensées et mon réconfort à Natasha si elle se réveille. Heimdall va sûrement m'appeler pour demander des explications quant à l'utilisation de mon pouvoir. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester assez longtemps pour la voir. »

Sentant l'énergie de la colère redescendre d'un coup sec, ce dernier se retrouva comme paralysé par le choc de deux sentiments contradictoires. Il acquiesça péniblement.

« Merci Thor, » réussit-il à prononcer à mi-voix. « Merci... Pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Il était à court de mot pour s'exprimer mais il voulait qu'il le sache. Qu'il sache que sans l'électricité fournie, ils seraient encore sûrement tous coincés.

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose, » assura le dieu d'Asgard. « Tony a suggéré l'idée, je n'ai fait que suivre ses indications. Sans vouloir vous vexer ou vous conseiller sur la bonne démarche à suivre, il n'a pas tort dans sa logique et il mérite vos remerciements. Mais ce sera à vous d'en juger. Je vous souhaite bon courage et j'espère que les nouvelles seront bonnes. »

Comme Tony quelques minutes plus tôt, lui et Bruce firent demi-tour et partirent chacun dans une direction différente. Désormais seuls, les jambes flageolantes de Steve tremblèrent férocement tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de Thor et Clint l'amena jusqu'aux chaises de la salle d'attente.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans un tel état, Steve. L'adrénaline est un puissant booster mais une fois que la dose est épuisée, ton corps te lâche. Tu aurais dû garder tes forces pour ce qui t'attend ensuite. »

Le soldat souffla et ferma les yeux.

Il le savait pertinemment.

Il avait agi comme un con.

Simplement voilà, il ne savait plus quoi penser. L'inquiétude dans ses tripes prenait le dessus sur tout. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses agissements ou sur sa manière de réfléchir. Il était perdu, avec pour seule certitude que sa femme et que sa fille se trouvaient en danger. Et ça, il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à l'accepter. Alors, quand il avait vu Tony, ses instincts avaient pris le pas sur sa raison.

« Stark n'agit toujours qu'à son bon vouloir, » grogna-t-il en mettant sa tête entre ses mains et en inspirant profondément. « Il ne connait pas le sens du mot _équipe_ et je me demande s'il le connaîtra un jour. »

Ce n'était pas une justification valable pour expliquer ses actions, il en avait conscience. Mais le dire à haute voix le libérait d'un poids.

« Il a fait ce qui lui a semblé juste, » précisa Clint en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Et entre nous, il a donné les meilleures chances à Tasha de s'en sortir. Le temps est précieux dans ce genre de complications. Tu devrais le savoir. »

Pour avoir perdu un peu plus de soixante-dix ans de son existence et le premier amour de sa vie, il était au courant, oui.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi il m'a mis en attente plutôt que de dévoiler son plan en premier ? »

« Parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas te procurer de fausses joies immédiates, » répondit-il, honnête. « Il n'était pas certain que Thor puisse invoquer la foudre sans son marteau. Te le dire, sans savoir de quoi il en retournait, aurait été risqué. »

« Pas aussi risqué que son plan, » rappela-t-il le danger de ce dernier. « Il n'aurait pas dû me mettre hors ligne. »

Conscient qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis sur ce point qui lui semblait étrangement plus important que la situation actuelle, Clint décida de passer à autre chose.

« Tu veux un café ? » Lui proposa-t-il en se levant.

Les yeux de nouveau fermés, Steve réfléchit puis bougea la tête de gauche à droite. Son estomac était malmené par la peur. Il ne pourrait rien avaler.

« Un verre d'eau au moins ? » Insista Barton. « Tu parais déshydrater. Si Natasha te voit comme ça, on risque tous les deux de se faire engueuler. Toi, pour t'être laissé mourir et moi, pour ne pas t'avoir forcé. »

Un sourire étira alors les lèvres sèches et pincées d'angoisse du blond. L'archer connaissait tout du sale caractère de la rousse.

« Je ne te promets pas de le boire mais ok pour un café, » lui donna-t-il son accord en rouvrant les paupières.

Se dirigeant vers un agent chargé de garder les portes de la salle médicale, il demanda deux cafés afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur Steve. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après et Clint le remercia avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« Est-ce que Stark vous a di... »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a plus important à penser que la manière dont Stark a agi ? » L'interrompit Clint en lui donnant son gobelet de café encore fumant.

Steve s'en empara et déglutit difficilement.

« Si je pense à Natasha, je vais m'effondrer, » confia-t-il en saisissant le sens de ses propos. « Stark m'aide à penser à autre chose. »

Pour tout dire, il était à deux doigts de partir afin d'aller se vider l'esprit ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner la jeune femme et sa future fille, aussi loin soient-elles de lui en cet instant.

« Je me doute mais reporter ton attention et ta colère sur Tony ne fera pas changer les choses. Natasha ne voudrait pas que tu réagisses ainsi. Elle voudrait que tu lui apportes ta force et ton soutien. Pas que tabasses, verbalement ou non, celui qui a réussi à nous faire sortir. Encore moins un membre de l'équipe. »

« Helen a emmené Natasha, Clint, » lui fit-il amèrement remarquer en portant le café à ses lèvres. « Elle n'est plus là... et ne le sera peut-être plus jamais. »

Cette simple pensée lui retourna les intestins.

« Je sais, » concéda difficilement le meilleur ami de l'espionne. « Et je sais aussi qu'Helen sait ce qu'elle fait. Donne-lui ta confiance pour les sauver toutes les deux. Ne les abandonne pas mentalement. C'est ce lien si particulier entre vous deux qui fera qu'elle restera vivante. »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu, » laissa-t-il involontairement couler une larme sur sa joue. « Tu n'as pas vu son état. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais je connais Tasha. J'ai travaillé avec elle et je sais que c'est une battante. Sa vie n'a pas été rose et ses blessures passées non plus. Elle s'en remettra comme elle s'en est toujours remise. »

Du moins, l'espérait-il de toutes ses forces.

« Elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé, » avoua le soldat après un court silence. « Elle l'a gardé uniquement parce que j'ai été trop enthousiaste lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse. Et maintenant... maintenant elle est entre la vie et la mort. »

Il lâcha le gobelet qu'il tenait dans ses mains et le café noir se répandit sur le sol dans un bruit d'éclaboussement dévastateur. Son pantalon fut parsemé de gouttelette brûlante, tout comme celui de l'homme à ses côtés. Mais aucun des deux ne réagit à cela.

« Merde, » jura-t-il alors que les larmes obstruaient méchamment sa vision. « Si elle meurt, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir tué, Clint. »

Faisant un signe lointain à un garde pour qu'il lui apporte de quoi nettoyer le sol, Barton attrapa ses paroles avec fracas. Ce sentiment de culpabilité ne lui était pas inconnu. Il l'avait déjà vécu une fois. Seule Natasha était au courant de cette histoire. Néanmoins, si pour lui, c'était une réalité, pour Steve, c'était encore un faux-semblant.

« Natasha ne fait jamais rien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de faire. Même pour les autres, » essaya-t-il de le rassurer. « Et elle n'est pas encore morte. Tu ne peux pas la tuer aussi facilement, crois-moi. Si elle doit mourir, ce sera par sa propre volonté. Pas par la tienne. »

Plaquant sa tête contre le mur, Steve inspira avec saccade. Clint avait sûrement raison. C'était bien là tout le caractère de la jeune femme. Son pied commença à s'agiter, signe de sa nervosité grandissante. Une chaleur accablante l'envahit. L'attente lui paraissait subitement interminable.

« Tu penses que nous aurons des nouvelles bientôt ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant la porte par laquelle Natasha avait été emmenée.

La réponse était évidente mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix. Et il savait que Clint ne lui mentirait pas.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » fut-il franc.

Clint eut encore une fois raison.

Huit heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'Helen ne revienne finalement dans la salle d'attente. Son gobelet rempli de café froid dans les mains, Barton se trouvait toujours assis sur une des chaises, la tête basse et le teint livide tandis que Steve fixait intensément l'entrée principale, le pied tapant toujours sur le sol mais avec moins d'intensité.

Il se figea quand il vit la silhouette de la jeune femme et les battements de son cœur se stoppèrent. Il crut un instant voir sa vision se brouiller de noir en apercevant le sang sur sa blouse verte puis il se força à stabiliser son pouls. C'était toujours beaucoup trop rapide à son goût mais il pouvait au moins le contrôler de façon à ne pas s'écrouler à terre en s'imaginannt le pire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles.

« Helen, » alla-t-il aussitôt à sa rencontre. « Comment vont-elles ? »

N'apercevant que les deux hommes dans la petite salle, la jeune femme plissa les sourcils.

« Où sont les autres ? » Préféra-t-elle interroger avant de s'engager dans des explications.

La demande était implicite. Elle connaissait l'attachement de l'équipe pour chacun de ses membres. Fournir des informations capitales sur l'état de santé de Natasha sans la présence des autres Avengers lui paraissait incongrue.

« Ils sont rentrés se reposer, » l'informa doucement Clint. « Les dernières heures ont été éprouvantes... et trop de monde n'aide pas au stress. »

L'intonation de voix lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle observa l'attitude et les épaules tendus de Steve et comprit parfaitement ce que l'archer souhaitait dire. Le soldat semblait à la fois épuisé et sur le point d'exploser.

« D'accord. Steve, vous voulez bien vous rasseoir, » invita-t-elle le soldat à prendre place aux côtés de Clint qui était resté assis.

Il les rejoignit, les iris implorants Cho de lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Il savait déjà que Natasha avait dû subir une césarienne d'urgence et que sa fille se trouvait en détresse. Pour le reste il était dans le flou et l'ignorance la plus totale.

« Votre fille est actuellement en vie et a été amenée en soins intensifs, » ne le fit-elle pas attendre. « Il y a eu quelques complications lors de son extraction mais mon équipe a su les gérer et ses jours ne semblent pas en danger. Ses constantes ne sont pas parfaites mais elles sont stables pour un bébé ayant subi une telle épreuve, » lui apprit-elle. « Cependant, les prochaines quarante-huit heures nous en apprendront plus sur son état. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Que j'émets des réserves afin de palier à une rechute imprévue mais elle a l'air robuste. Il est encore trop tôt pour dire si vos sérums combinés coulent dans ses veines et si c'est cela qui l'a gardé en vie, néanmoins, elle est coriace. Comme ses deux parents, » ajouta-t-elle. « Je suis plutôt optimiste. »

Un soulagement envahit aussitôt les deux hommes. Après l'attente interminable, obtenir une information encourageante était la bienvenue. Pourtant, une ombre noircissait toujours le tableau.

« Et pour Natasha ? » S'enquit Steve, l'estomac de nouveau retourné d'anxiété.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et il comprit immédiatement que les nouvelles ne seraient pas aussi joyeuses.

« Concernant l'état de Miss Romanoff, c'est un peu plus compliqué, » communiqua-t-elle gravement ses craintes. « Elle a été prise en charge très tardivement. Trop tardivement. Son corps avait déjà perdu trop de sang, de ce fait ses organes avaient commencé à manquer d'oxygène. S'ajoutait à ça, le stress élevé subi. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu pour la stabiliser mais pour le moment, son corps s'est mis en défense. » Elle marqua une courte pause de façon à reprendre contenance.

« Et donc ? » La pressa nerveusement Steve.

Elle lui fit une petite moue de soutien.

« Elle est dans le coma, je suis vraiment désolée, » prononça-t-elle, la gorgé serrée par la difficulté à le dire. « Je referai de nouveaux examens dans quelques jours pour voir son évolution et mesurer l'intensité de ses réactions. Pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle. Elle seule possède les cartes de sa sortie. »

Le choc de cette nouvelle coupa la voix du soldat et ses yeux se boursouflèrent.

« Elle... elle a une chance d'en sortir ? » Articula-t-il dans un souffle bas.

« Steve, » commença-t-elle calmement. « Il faut que vous compreniez que ses antécédents ne sont pas bons. Son dossier médical indique de nombreux traumatismes crâniens et blessures plus ou moins graves. Si son cerveau a été fragilisé par le passé, il se peut que ce nouveau traumatisme ait été la goutte d'eau de trop et qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. C'est une possibilité que je n'exclue pas et que vous ne devriez pas exclure non plus. »

« Mais elle le pourra ? » Insista-t-il.

« C'est possible, » confirma-t-elle. « Cependant, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas vous promettre. »

Il avala sa salive parce que son cerveau le lui ordonna mais il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Les paroles étaient dures à encaisser.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que je peux voir ma fille ? » Bafouilla-t-il entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Hochant positivement de la tête, Helen l'invita à la suivre. Pourtant son corps refusa de se lever et il sentit les mains de Clint se poser sur ses épaules juste avant que la noirceur ne le prive de conscience.


	10. Chapitre 10

Quand Steve rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur le plafond gris matérialisé et impersonnel d'une chambre médicale appartenant au Shield. Un masque à oxygène sur le nez, sa respiration était calme et contrôlée par une machine mesurant sa fréquence cardiaque ainsi que ses signes vitaux. Un cathéter avait été inséré dans une veine sur le haut de sa main droite et était attachée par un sparadrap, le tout relié à une poche de fluide transparent. Il souffla légèrement à cette vision pathétique de lui puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Ce n'était pas son meilleur jour.

C'était même un des pires.

« Hé, » l'interpella doucement une voix grave. « Enfin de retour ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une ombre se lever pour venir se poster debout à côté du lit. Le visage fatigué et flou de Clint lui apparut et il comprit qu'il était resté tapis dans un angle de la pièce, attendant patiemment son réveil.

Encore légèrement groggy, il déplaça le masque jusqu'à la base de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Sa bouche était pâteuse. Ses paupières lourdes et collantes. Il avait dû rester inconscient au minimum une heure. Cette simple idée lui donna la nausée.

« Hyperventilation, hypertension, hypoglycémie,... » énuméra-t-il les causes en comptant sur ses doigts. « Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse une liste complète ? Ton corps n'a pas pu tout gérer le stress accumulé et la pression t'a fait passer de l'autre côté. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. »

Ses idées se remirent subitement en ordre.

L'ascenseur.

La panne.

La chaleur.

L'accouchement.

Natasha.

Mon dieu. Natasha.

Son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'un regain d'énergie s'emparait de son corps et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'effroi. L'esprit en alerte, il se hissa difficilement sur ses coudes.

« Nata... »

« Natasha va bien, » l'arrêta immédiatement l'archer en l'aidant à se redresser mais en le forçant à garder le lit d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. « Elle est toujours plongée dans le coma mais elle se bat pour vous. Helen l'a installée dans la pièce en face si tu souhaites la voir. Tony était avec elle mais je crois l'avoir entendu échanger sa place avec Bruce. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux continuer de respirer, nous ne l'avons pas laissé sans surveillance une seule seconde. »

Le soulagement l'envahit. Et il remercia intérieurement ses amis d'avoir aussi bien veillé sur elle. Même si l'ex-espionne du KGB détesterait ce sentiment de bienveillance et de gardiennage, il n'était pas comme elle et appréciait leur geste à son égard.

En revanche, il ne put que tiquer à la prononciation de _Tony_. Les souvenirs de son altercation avec, lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire. Il allait devoir prendre sur sa fierté pour s'excuser. Son attitude avait été déplorable, pour ne pas dire indigne de son caractère et de son statut militaire. Néanmoins, cela attendrait. Le milliardaire n'était plus sa première préoccupation. Il était même, désormais, sa dernière.

« Et... »

« Et votre petite puce se trouve dans une couveuse sous la surveillance attentive d'Helen et de son équipe, » finit sa phrase Clint avant même qu'il ne pose la question en entier. « Les médecins sont en train de lui faire ses soins mais tu pourras la voir après. Tu n'as rien loupé. Tu as juste eu de nouveau de la chance que Natasha ne t'ait pas vu dans cet état. »

Bien que ce soit absolument masochiste, Steve aurait pourtant préféré. Cela aurait signifié qu'elle était finalement réveillée et consciente de son environnement.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

« Tu peux m'aider ? » Retira-t-il le drap en coton blanc cassé qui recouvrait son ventre et ses jambes.

Clint jeta un rapide regard à sa montre. Au vu de son attitude crispé, le soldat sut qu'il avait dû recevoir des consignes quant à ses demandes.

« Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est ça ? » L'interrogea-t-il en retirant l'oxymètre de pouls de son index.

L'archer grimaça avant de loucher une nouvelle fois sur son poignet.

« Logiquement non. Mais si tu te sens capable de te mettre debout sans tomber, je peux, » entreprit-il d'éteindre les différents appareils.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien sa détresse. Et puis, ne pas l'aider serait revenu à parler à un mur en béton armé.

« Tu ne veux pas juste attendre que la perf' se finisse ? » Essaya-t-il tout de même de le convaincre. « Natasha et ta fille ne sont pas seules. Elles peuvent se débrouiller encore quelques minutes sans toi. »

Steve secoua négligemment la tête.

« Non, ça ira, » assura-t-il en arrachant le scotch puis le cathéter de sa main. « Je veux les voir. Maintenant. »

Faisant un point de compression pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler du trou provoqué par le petit tube en plastique, il mit ses jambes sur le côté du lit et se posa sur ses pieds, légèrement titubant. Dans un effort considérable, il se força à se maintenir droit et à ne pas mettre ses mains sur le matelas pour se stabiliser. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait actuellement c'était être aux côtés des personnes qu'il aimait. Tant pis si son corps ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, son mental, lui, était au garde à vous.

A son grand soulagement, Barton ne fit aucune remarque sur sa capacité ou non à se déplacer. Il se contenta de se mettre derrière lui et de patienter. Visiblement, ses années passées avec Natasha lui avait servi à comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de retenir une personne avec des idées bien arrêtées.

Encore moins un assassin au caractère volcanique, qu'un soldat amoureux et inquiet.

« Je sais que ton métabolisme a été amélioré et que tu récupères plus vite qu'une personne normale mais prends ton temps, » lui conseilla Clint.

Il visait juste. Le blond pouvait déjà sentir son énergie se régénérer. Pourtant, il écouta sa recommandation et un pas après l'autre, il réussit à s'avancer jusqu'à la sortie. Comme l'archer le lui avait dit, seule la largeur du couloir le séparait de Natasha et il se retrouva très vite face à sa porte. La gorge nouée, il plaça sa main sur la poignée et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Durant la guerre, il avait perdu des amis, des proches, des compatriotes. Il avait vu des horreurs que seuls ses souvenirs cachés pouvaient se rappeler. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à voir celle qu'il aimait dans un lit d'hôpital. Non rien. Natasha n'était pas réputée pour être une proie facile à abattre.

C'était une situation inédite.

« Ça va aller ? » Le soutint moralement Clint.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

Puis il inspira par le nez et appuya ensuite sur la clenche. La première chose qui le frappa quand il pénétra dans la pièce fut la lumière artificielle mais tamisée qui faisait office de jour. La deuxième, fut les bruits étourdissants des machines présentes tout autour de la jeune femme.

Le trop plein d'émotion l'étourdit alors que ses yeux cherchaient inconsciemment du réconfort dans cette scène irréaliste et qu'il observait le corps allongé de Natasha plus attentivement.

Parfaitement immobile, celle-ci était branchée à un respirateur artificiel qui lui prodiguait l'air nécessaire grâce à une sonde trachéale. Son thorax s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme lent et programmé d'une pompe à oxygène. Sous une blouse bleue qui protégeait sa pudeur, des patchs parsemaient sa poitrine afin d'informer les médecins de toutes défaillances au niveau de son cœur et une ligne intraveineuse avait été installée au niveau de la veine sous-clavière dans le but de la garder hydratée et sûrement de lui fournir les antibiotiques adéquats à son bon rétablissement.

Il n'était pas expert en soins médicaux mais le risque d'infection dû à l'accouchement et à la césarienne subie devait encore être élevé. La perte de sang avait dû la fragiliser et son corps avait dû essayer de compenser ce déficit par d'autres moyens. Bien que ses joues paraissaient un peu plus rosées que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient enfermés dans l'ascenseur, la couleur de sa peau était toujours aussi fantomatique. Proche de la mort. Son ventre se tordit de peur.

« C'est plus impressionnant qu'il n'y paraît, » l'avisa Bruce en s'approchant de lui et de Clint après avoir posé le livre qu'il était en train de lire dans un fauteuil. « Tout ça est destiné à l'aider, pas à la torturer. »

Ne lâchant pas des yeux le corps étendu de la rousse, Steve essaya de positiver. Bruce avait raison... Mais il connaissait par cœur le caractère de Natasha et il savait que tout cet arsenal l'aurait fait paniquer si elle avait été éveillée.

« Elle n'aimerait pas se voir ainsi, » souffla-t-il en allant lui prendre délicatement la main.

Il remarqua qu'elle semblait étrangement plus sereine, sans aucune trace visible de souffrance. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent d'une vitesse.

« C'est vrai, » en convint lentement Clint. « Mais malgré sa tête de caboche, elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait être raisonnable quand la situation l'exige. Elle ne t'en voudra pas de l'avoir laissé ainsi, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. »

Il opina sans préciser que c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Pour tout dire, il n'hésiterait pas à la maintenir de force sur un siège médical si sa vie en dépendait.

Actuellement, la situation était différente.

Il se sentait simplement coupable.

« C'est tellement dur de la voir comme ça, » chuchota-t-il en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce. « J'ai... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi, de... ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. De ne pas... avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Le désarroi dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles des deux hommes présents.

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, » objecta Bruce en fixant Natasha, au pied du lit, les mains sur le premier barreau. « Si elle est en vie, c'est aussi grâce à toi. Tu l'as faite tenir jusqu'à son maximum. Sans ton soutien, elle aurait sûrement flanché bien plus vite et son cerveau n'aurait pas supporté d'être privé plus longtemps d'oxygène. »

Possible. Mais à demi-vrai. La jeune femme n'était pas connue pour abandonner un combat. Sa résistance et sa mentalité de guerrière étaient ses principales forces.

« Hum, » balbutia-t-il. « Si j'avais été plus attentif à son corps et à ses expressions, j'aurai vu que le travail avait commencé dès le matin et je l'aurai directement emmené voir Helen. Tout ce serait passé autrement. Nous n'aurions pas été bloqués dans cet ascenseur. »

Sa voix tremblait sous le poids de la culpabilité. Avec douceur, Clint contourna le lit et vint se mettre du côté opposé au sien.

« Tu veux un secret Rogers ? » Enserra-t-il la main de son amie dans la sienne.

L'absence de tonicité de la rousse ne le surprit pas. Sa chaleur corporelle non plus. Il observa un instant son fin visage avec l'amour d'un grand frère et porta ensuite son regard sur la silhouette restée muette du soldat.

Même si Steve ne le souhaitait pas, il devait savoir.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, » prit-il les devants sur sa réponse. « Natasha ne me faisait pas confiance. En fait, elle se méfiait d'absolument tout le monde. Fury, Coulson, Hill... Elle les défiait tous sans exception. La faire abdiquer aux règles de sécurité du Shield et aux check-up de routine a été long et fastidieux. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ait réussi un jour, » avoua-t-il dans un fin sourire figé. « Pourtant, après plusieurs mois de patience, elle s'y est pliée presque à chaque fois. Et presque à chaque retour de mission. Sauf trois fois dont une où elle a fini dans le même état que maintenant. »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le soldat, Barton vit au froncement de ses sourcils qu'il était attentif à ses paroles. Il serrait avec insistance la main de Natasha mais paraissait concentré sur son timbre grave.

« Traumatisme crânien, » continua-t-il alors prudemment son histoire. « Elle ne m'en avait pas averti, ni sur le terrain, ni sur la route du retour et avait filé dans ses quartiers dès que le briefing s'était fini et après m'avoir charrié sur un tir raté. Je l'ai retrouvé, quelques heures après, inerte sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain. Un gant et deux cachets d'aspirine gisaient à côté d'elle. Elle avait dû vouloir faire passer la douleur avec des moyens de la vieille école de la Re... »

« De la Red Room, » bredouilla Steve dans un souffle rauque.

Clint approuva.

« Exactement, » témoigna-t-il amèrement. « De la Red Room. Elle a été entrainée pour minimiser ses émotions et ses ressentis. La douleur physique a été effacée de sa logique et elle est extrêmement douée pour tout camoufler derrière une expression souriante et sereine. C'est pourquoi tu n'as rien pu voir lorsque tu l'as laissé et que tu t'es rendu au bureau. N'oublie pas qui elle est et qui l'a formée... »

« Elle a changé, » l'arrêta-t-il distraitement.

Il hocha de nouveau de la tête.

« Oui. Sauf que certaines habitudes restent tenaces à tout jamais, » le contredit-il gentiment. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de ruminer les évènements passés, tu ne pourras pas les modifier. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir, crois-moi. »

Steve expira. Il essaierait d'y réfléchir.

Mais pas maintenant.


	11. Chapter 11

La chaise collée au bord du lit de façon à garder la main de Natasha dans la sienne, Steve avait posé son front contre le matelas et avait fermé les yeux, se risquant à tenter de somnoler pour récupérer des forces. C'était évidemment un échec à contre temps. Son corps demandait avidement à se reposer mais son esprit était sans cesse concentré sur la respiration paisible de l'espionne. Il écoutait, avec un certain espoir désespéré, tout changement de variation dans ses constates qui l'avertirait que la jeune femme était en train de se réveiller.

Malheureusement, il pouvait se l'avouer, rien ne se produisait encore. Le bip strident de la machine restait atrocement assidu dans sa régularité et retentissait au même rythme que ses battements de cœur.

Helen lui avait dit que son réveil pouvait prendre du temps. Il avait honte d'espérer qu'après un peu moins de deux heures, les choses pouvaient changer.

Sentant la nervosité et l'engourdissement monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il rouvrit les yeux puis il bougea très légèrement ses muscles endoloris. Les courbatures provoquées par la dose trop importante d'adrénaline étiraient désagréablement son dos et plus particulièrement ses omoplates. Il remua de nouveau et ne sachant pas quoi faire, garda finalement ses paupières ouvertes. Il détestait l'admettre mais l'attente lui était insoutenable... N'avoir aucun sentiment de contrôle lui était difficilement supportable.

Il avait l'impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque minute passée. Et la fatigue n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Levant la tête vers le seul à être encore dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux de Clint qui était resté debout.

« Tu as d'autres anecdotes sur Nat' ? » Abandonna-t-il définitivement l'idée de dormir.

Bruce avait jugé bon de partir tandis que l'espion du Shield avait préféré rester au côté de son ex-partenaire. Il lui avait juré, un jour où ils étaient coincés dans une grotte en haute montagne lors d'une tempête de neige, de toujours la soutenir dans les moments compliqués. Cette situation ne faisait pas exception à sa promesse et l'archer était heureux de partager son soutien avec Steve également. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le blond en avait grandement besoin, peut-être même plus que Natasha elle-même.

« Des tonnes, » déclara-t-il doucement. « Pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord pour que je te les raconte en revanche. »

La petite pointe d'ironie qu'il avait délibérément utilisée dans sa seconde phrase fit sourire Steve et ce dernier se redressa en totalité, massant sa nuque douloureuse d'une poignée de main contractée.

« Peur pour ta vie ? » Interrogea-t-il, les lèvres retroussées d'amusement.

Le soldat savait que Natasha pouvait être redoutable sur certains sujets. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Encore moins un secret pour eux deux.

« J'ai longtemps été son partenaire de terrain, je sais de quoi elle est capable, » communiqua l'archer avec tout le sérieux d'un homme prudent. « Et je t'assure que ni toi, ni moi ne sommes préparés si elle décide de se venger. Tu lui demanderas quand elle sera réveillée. Elle te racontera peut-être certaines anecdotes quand elle sera prête et disposée à se confier. Juste,... ne la brusque pas, c'est un conseil. »

Il réprima une grimace discrète puis se frotta l'épaule gauche et Steve comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Natasha lui avait raconté qu'elle avait disloqué l'épaule de Clint lors d'un combat orchestré de toute pièce par lui-même en personne lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée pour la première fois dans les locaux du Shield. Elle n'avait pas donné de détail mais les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place dans son cerveau.

« Les débuts avec elle n'ont pas dû être faciles, » imagina-t-il avec compassion.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une véritable constatation et Clint se trouva dans l'incapacité de ne pas rigoler.

« Oh que non, » confirma-t-il avec franchise. « J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs fois douté de mon choix ou voulu lâcher l'affaire dans son apprentissage et sa réinsertion,... La laisser simplement aux mains expertes du Shield comme le souhaitaient certains hauts dirigeants. Et puis,... » Il s'arrêta, semblant submergé par des souvenirs puissants. « Et puis elle faisait quelque chose de gentil. Gentil à sa façon mais gentil quand même et tout s'envolait, » ricana-t-il. « Notre partenariat était particulier mais c'était comme si nous avions été faits pour nous rencontrer. »

« Comment elle était ? » Voulut-il en savoir un peu plus.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était curieux mais il ressentait le besoin de rester connecté avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa femme. Celle qui avait porté leur petite fille pendant neuf mois et qui avait masqué sa véritable douleur dans l'ascenseur pour l'empêcher de prendre peur.

Il sourit béatement. Si sa question avait été au présent, il aurait pu répondre lui-même. Elle était unique. Unique et têtue. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

« Insupportable. Dangereuse. Impitoyable, » révéla Barton sans connaître le fond de ses pensées. « Presque terrifiante. »

Les lèvres pincées, il planta son regard sur la silhouette immobile de son amie. Même inconsciente, elle restait la jeune femme forte et indépendante qu'il avait connue autrefois. Et cela le tuait de l'intérieur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

« Elle l'est toujours évidemment, » fit-il remarquer après un court instant de silence. « Mais à un degré différent. »

« L'Amérique n'est plus son ennemi..., » laissa en suspens sa phrase Steve.

L'Amérique comme tous les citoyens venant de n'importe quel pays d'ailleurs et qui faisaient office de contrat. Black Widow avait commis des atrocités mais ceux à blâmer restaient les personnes qui avaient rédigé ces contrats sur les têtes de ces pauvres gens.

« C'est ça, » attesta prudemment Barton. « Avec le temps, elle est devenue plus réfléchie, plus observatrice, moins contrôlable et surtout beaucoup moins impulsive. »

« Je n'imagine pas comment devait être son impulsivité avant, » plaisanta le blond.

« Tu ne pourrais pas, » admit Clint avec malice. « Elle a évolué. Sa mentalité a grandi. Encore plus depuis les derniers mois et depuis qu'elle est enceinte... Et c'est en partie grâce à toi. »

Steve plissa les yeux puis secoua lentement la tête.

« Tu lui as donné sa chance et tu as fait tout le travail au début, le mérite de ce changement ne me revient pas, » contesta-t-il en serrant ses doigts un peu plus fortement autour de la main de l'espionne. « Tu es autant important pour elle, que je ne le suis. Je pense même qu'elle écoute tes conseils mieux que les miens. Tu comptes énormément pour elle, elle serait capable de donner sa vie pour toi. »

Budapest envahit aussitôt le cerveau de l'archer et il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je n'en doute pas, » rétorqua-t-il, pensif. « J'en suis même convaincu. Même si je ne la laisserais jamais commettre une telle connerie. »

« Elle verrait les choses sous un angle différent. »

Clint leva un sourcil.

« Parce que tu la laisserais faire toi ? » Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

« Non. »

Il acquiesça longuement.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'est assagie depuis qu'elle est ave... »

Un léger grincement retentit coupant Clint dans son élan et les deux hommes présents dans la chambre tournèrent la tête vers la silhouette fine qui se dressait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Steve, » les interrompit Helen à voix basse. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais est-ce que je pourrai vous voir un instant ? »

Le corps soudain tendu, il lança un regard à l'agent du Shield qui se rapprocha automatiquement, comprenant son interrogation muette.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, » le rassura-t-il. « Vas-y. »

Le soldat le remercia d'un mouvement formel de la tête puis se leva. Ses jambes flageolèrent imperceptiblement et il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Natasha avant de rejoindre Helen qui l'attendait désormais en dehors de la pièce. Le couloir était froid et peu chaleureux mais les allers et venus étaient limités au strict personnel médical, ce qui leur permettaient d'être potentiellement isolés.

« Ma fille va bien ? » S'enquit-il instantanément dès que la porte fut refermée.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur le lit après son étourdissement, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles officielles et n'avait toujours pas pu aller la voir. Le temps lui paraissait extrêmement long mais il prenait son mal en patience, comme il le faisait pour Natasha.

« Elle va très bien et montre déjà des signes de progrès, » le tranquillisa aussitôt la docteure en sentant sa voix fébrile.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le ton n'était pas foncièrement mal aimable mais inconsciemment il reportait tout son stress contre Helen. Ce n'était absolument pas justifié mais, de son point de vue, elle était la seule capable de changer le cours de la situation. Il avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle pour ramener Natasha mais il imaginait l'impossible pour rester debout.

Et ce n'était pas la profondeur de son intelligence qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, qui allait le faire renoncer à cet espoir complètement insensé.

« Je sais que le moment est mal choisi et que vous avez d'autres choses à penser mais il me faudrait un prénom pour votre fille, » annonça-t-elle le vif du sujet avec calme. « Vous ne m'en avez jamais soumis lors de nos visites prénatales et je ne sais donc pas si vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour le garder secret ou si vous n'en aviez toujours aucun en tête à cette époque. »

_Le prénom._

Bordel.

Steve déglutit.

Il n'y avait jusqu'alors pas pensé. Pour tout dire, il avait même oublié qu'il lui faudrait en fournir un.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre son réveil ? » Interrogea-t-il en désignant la chambre de Natasha.

Nouant ses mains devant elle, Helen pencha sa tête sur le côté avec compassion.

« Les délais d'enregistrement au niveau de l'état civil sont plutôt courts, » expliqua-t-elle posément. « Il va falloir que vous m'en donniez un sans avoir son avis. Vous n'en avez pas parlé lors de la grossesse ? Elle ne vous aurait pas donné deux ou trois choix de ce qu'elle aurait aimé ? »

Il ferma les yeux. Il était le seul à le savoir mais ce sujet avait été un véritable tabou jusqu'à maintenant.

« Natasha préférait attendre qu'elle soit née pour se décider, » confia-t-il. « Nous en avons évoqué quelques-uns mais jamais rien de sérieux. Elle avait peur que cela porte malheur si on le choisissait avant la naissance. »

Il n'allait pas le dire à Helen, mais la principale crainte de Natasha avait été de ne pas mener à terme la grossesse. A cause de ce qu'elle avait subi. La salle rouge lui avait fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Plus que ce qu'elle laissait apercevoir aux yeux de tous. Mais Steve n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait compris les raisons de sa réticence dès l'instant où elle s'était énervée contre lui lorsqu'il lui avait donné une liste de prénom sur un bout de papier rose.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse quelques heures pour réfléchir ? » Interrogea Helen.

L'offre était alléchante et Steve regarda les murs qui enfermaient l'être pour qui son cœur battait à tout rompre comme s'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice.

Il se passa une main nerveusement sur le visage.

C'était véritablement tentant mais si l'administration ne pouvait pas attendre, il n'y avait pas plusieurs choix possibles.

« Non, » prononça-t-il difficilement en avalant sa salive. « J'avais pensé à Swan et je comptais soumettre cette idée à Natasha mais... mais l'ascenseur a été plus rapide que moi. »

Un rire crispé sortit de sa bouche. Un rire involontaire. Le destin était franchement mal foutu.

« Vous souhaitez choisir celui-là ? »

Il hésita, ayant l'étrange sentiment de trahir la rousse, avant d'approuver d'un signe lent de la tête.

« Swan Rogers Romanoff, » renseigna-t-il le nom complet dans un souffle lourd. « Natasha... Natasha m'a raconté qu'autrefois elle était ballerine et que Black Swan était son ballet préféré. Qu'il lui avait permis de rester positive et forte afin de ne pas perdre la tête et de ne pas renoncer à rester en vie. J'imagine que cette petite sera notre cygne à tous les deux et qu'elle le trouvera adapté. »

Sortant son stylo et son calepin d'une des poches de sa blouse verte, l'asiatique lui lança un sourire tendre face à cette explication.

« C'est un très joli prénom Steve. S.w.a.n ? » L'épela-t-elle afin d'être sûre de son écriture.

Il acquiesça sans un mot et sa respiration s'accentua. La responsabilité d'un tel choix était en train de subitement l'ébranler. Il n'aurait jamais cru que donner un prénom à un petit être minuscule puisse le secouer autant.

L'air lui manqua soudainement. Il se sentit tituber et plaqua sa main contre le mur situé à sa droite avant d'inspirer, les yeux clos.

« Respirez profondément Steve. C'est un bel hommage que vous lui faites, » certifia le timbre doux et sincère d'Helen alors qu'elle lui attrapait l'épaule pour lui prouver son soutien. « Je suis certaine qu'elle aimera et qu'elle appréciera d'avoir un conjoint aussi attentionné. »

Il fit comme demandé, priant pour qu'elle dise vraie et ne rouvrit les yeux que quand il se devina prêt à ne pas tomber. Il cligna des paupières et aperçut le regard de la jeune femme serein et sûrement troublé de voir le légendaire Captain America perdre ses moyens.

Néanmoins, elle ne montra rien et ne commenta pas. Il lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Vous voulez m'accompagner pour le bain de Swan ? » Proposa-t-elle gentiment afin de lui changer les idées. « Les médecins ont dû finir les soins. Je comptais justement m'y rendre. Les premières heures avec bébé sont importantes et vous pourrez ainsi faire connaissance. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Son cœur palpita d'appréhension à cette proposition imprévue. Appréhension mélangée à la joie d'avoir enfin la possibilité de voir sa fille et peut-être même de la tenir pour la première fois de sa vie dans ses bras protecteurs. Le contre-choc de ne pas la découvrir avec Natasha était déstabilisant, cependant en plus d'être un conjoint, il était désormais aussi un père. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir. Clint tenait compagnie à Natasha. Elle ne risquait rien. Non, elle était même en sécurité et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il suivit Helen jusqu'à la nurserie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serai curieuse de les entendre ^-^  
> Si vous souhaitez lire les suites plus vite, elles sont publiées sur Wattpad environ 1 semaine avant AO3 (pseudo : Tanutwo).


	12. Chapter 12

Resté seul dans la chambre avec Natasha, Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et constata que vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Steve avait suivi Helen. Immobile, il n'avait pas bougé de sa place auprès du lit de la jeune femme et avait observé sa silhouette avec les yeux vagues d'un grand frère bienveillant. Un grand frère dont le cœur était serré d'incertitudes profondes et bouleversé par des souvenirs passés.

Il n'avait pas révélé au soldat tous les secrets qui entouraient leur amitié. Il avait reporté la faute sur le caractère volcanique de sa partenaire. C'était en partie vrai... mais pas totalement. Lui aussi émettait des réserves quant à lui raconter certaines choses. Des choses que même Fury ignorait. Garder des secrets faisait partie de leur vie. De leur personnalité. Et à bien y réfléchir, il valait peut-être mieux que ça reste ainsi. Pour tout avouer, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas vu sa coéquipière dans cet état de coma végétatif qui la rendait impuissante de toute action. Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi démuni.

Il en était malade pour elle. Malade et préoccupé.

Jamais elle ne l'avait fait attendre aussi longtemps. Enfin,... presque jamais. Son angoisse montait crescendo même si le stade des mains moites n'était pas encore au point du non-retour. L'atmosphère de la pièce confinée et le silence verbale étaient extrêmement pesant en revanche.

Voilà un scénario qu'il aurait souhaité évité. Il expira et contre toute attente, il avança d'un pas puis s'arrêta de nouveau, posant sa main protectrice sur le tibia de la russe avec douceur.

« Allez Nat, » l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix basse et pressante. « On sait tous les deux que ton corps est en train de se régénérer. Je sais que ton sérum peut faire des miracles, laisse-le finir d'agir, ne le combat pas et reviens parmi nous, s'il te plaît... Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »

Il fixa les lignes montagneuses de son cœur et ses données vitales, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui fournisse un signe de compréhension à travers les appareils mais tout resta constant et platonique. Il baissa le regard et tomba sur les traits de son visage neutre. Sa conscience s'alourdit.

« Laura n'est pas encore au courant de la situation et je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler pour la lui expliquer, » lui souffla-t-il comme si cela était confidentiel. « Elle risque de t'obliger à rester au lit. Tu la connais, ça va être l'enfer. »

Et quand il disait _enfer_ , il le pensait réellement. Sa femme était connue pour sa patience et son indulgence, pas pour sa tolérance à les voir blesser. Depuis longtemps, elle mettait toute son autorité dans sa capacité à les faire se rétablir sans qu'ils ne mentent sur leur état général. Natasha l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Plusieurs fois même. Et l'archer espérait sincèrement que ce serait une menace suffisante pour la forcer à reprendre connaissance.

Nouvel échec.

Nouvelle déception.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'on a enduré pour en arriver là. Pas après qu'on ait trouvé tous les deux un idéal de vie. Rogers t'aime. Il va mourir de cheveux blancs, tu sais, » essaya-t-il l'humour.

A cette vision grotesque, il rigola d'un rire nerveux tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que le soldat avait occupé précédemment. Non seulement, Steve pourrait obtenir des cheveux blancs mais lui aussi s'il continuait à s'en faire alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Natasha lui avait dit un jour qu'il commençait à en avoir quelques-uns. Il avait simplement souri sans jamais lui révéler que cela venait de sa capacité à prendre des risques parfois inconscients. Sans jamais se plaindre... Sans jamais lui en vouloir car elle avait dû en avoir pour lui également.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Helen lui avait apporté le doute sur un plateau de lames aiguisées. Et son ventre se tordait de révolte à la simple pensée qu'elle ne puisse être de nouveau... elle.

« Je te laisse encore deux heures, » l'avertit-il en lui serrant désormais l'avant-bras. « Après ça, tu passes ton rétablissement à la maison avec nous, Steve et ta fille. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait et se cala ensuite contre le dossier du fauteuil avec aplomb. Il restait fort... Il restait fort pour elle. Il se le devait car quand elle se déciderait à finalement ouvrir les yeux, il devrait l'affronter, elle et son caractère de têtue capricieuse. Il savait déjà que la tâche ne serait pas aisée de l'obliger à rester dans ce lit. Il n'essaierait d'ailleurs même pas de la convaincre et remerciait secrètement le Docteur Cho d'avoir emmené Steve loin d'elle. Les choses n'en seraient que plus simples... A la seule condition qu'elle se réveille sans sa présence bien évidemment.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le bruit, -d'abord lointain-, mais régulier d'un moniteur cardiaque fut la première chose que Natasha entendit quand son esprit sortit de la noirceur dans laquelle son cerveau l'avait plongée de force. Elle pouvait sentir que la brume qui avait envahi ses sens et qui l'avait empêchée de se connecter à la réalité s'estompait peu à peu et que son corps lui donnait soudain l'étrange impression de peser une tonne.

Déboussolée par ces ressentis contradictoires, elle tenta de cligner des yeux mais ses paupières lui semblèrent, -elles aussi-, lourdes et collantes. Elle fulmina, puis l'odeur aseptisée d'une chambre médicale vint lui chatouiller les narines et le parfum musqué du déodorant de Clint mélangé à sa transpiration lui apprit qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés.

Ce coup-ci, ses paupières vacillèrent très légèrement à ce détail. S'il était présent depuis un certain temps, c'est que la situation devait être mauvaise. Ses pensées errèrent directement en direction de Steve et de leur fille.

Bien malgré-elle, son pouls s'affola et le bruit des moniteurs situés sur sa gauche frappa ses tympans de plein fouet. Une main vint aussitôt lui caresser le front et elle battit plus fortement des paupières jusqu'à les ouvrir brutalement.

La lumière volontairement tamisée épargna ses rétines et elle les remercia mais une douleur sourde lui vrilla le crâne... et la gorge. Sa respiration se bloqua par réflexe et ses yeux roulèrent de panique. Elle entendit des mots incompréhensibles lui être chuchotés à l'oreille mais cela ne changea rien à son sentiment de panique. Sa conception trouble ne lui permettait pas de voir le visage rassurant et familier de Clint au-dessus d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se défendit puis porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, cherchant frénétiquement l'ouverture du collier médical qui maintenait la sonde trachéale en place et qui la gênait pour respirer correctement.

Dieu, qu'elle détestait ce machin. Et dieu qu'elle détestait ses muscles engourdis et de ce fait, empotés. Sa frustration de ne pas arriver à trouver le clip d'ouverture fit monter sa pression en flèche.

« ...a. »

Il fallait qu'elle le retire. Tout de suite.

« T...sha. »

Le murmure vague de la voix de l'archer la ramena subitement à la réalité du moment et elle se concentra.

« Tas...a, arrê... »

L'ordre fut plus clair. Plus censé. Plus intense... Ses oreilles crépitèrent et sa vision s'éclaircit.

« Tasha, reviens avec moi. »

Plus compréhensible aussi. Elle devait cesser de combattre. Donner à son cerveau la sensation d'oxygène qu'il attendait. Mais ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus.

Son malaise était violent. Sa raison inexistante.

Clint n'allait pas tarder à sévir, c'était certain.

« Tasha, arrête ça, » la cloua-t-il finalement au lit par les épaules. « Tu n'es pas en état, tu comprends ce que je dis ? Helen a dû faire une césarienne pour pouvoir sortir votre petite fille, tu vas rouvrir les agrafes si tu continues de t'agiter. »

Ses paroles brûlantes résonnèrent en elle comme si le feu l'avait brûlé et elle réussit à capter le bleu de ses yeux tandis qu'elle reprenait doucement le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle prit soudain conscience de la cicatrice située au bas de son ventre et dut se faire force pour ne pas paniquer plus.

« Elle va bien, » précisa Clint devant ses traits tirés d'effroi. « Elle est en couveuse et Steve doit actuellement être avec elle. Tout va bien, » répéta-t-il afin qu'elle enregistre cette information. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Il contrôla d'un œil rapide ses statistiques et constata que son pouls ralentissaient mais ses doigts se crispaient continuellement sur le collier et l'archer emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes pour lui signifier de patienter.

« Tu attends, » exigea-t-il doucement. « Tu me laisses faire. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il retira le tube de son embout sans se préoccuper de sa colère tout en plaçant sa main droite sur la sonde d'intubation. Elle grogna légèrement et il plissa sévèrement des paupières.

« Oh non, » assura-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Tu ne me regardes pas comme ça. Tu connais le processus. On l'a fait suffisamment de fois pour que tu protestes aujourd'hui. Je l'enlève, tu te contentes de respirer profondément puis de souffler. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer. Clint avait raison. Elle connaissait le processus. Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus agréable qui soit mais c'était visiblement sa seule alternative. Le regard maintenant froncé, elle ne lutta pas et lui donna son accord, se préparant mentalement à la sensation désagréable qui l'attendait. Elle savait par avance qu'elle allait tousser, peut-être même vomir mais qu'elle pourrait ensuite respirer par elle-même et retrouver la parole une fois qu'elle serait libérée.

« Tu me dis quand tu es prête, » l'étudia-t-il attentivement. « J'y vais à trois. »

Elle cligna deux fois des paupières et il commença à compter avant de retirer délicatement le long tube de sa gorge. Comme prévu, elle fut prise de haut-le-cœur et toussa violemment. Elle ne s'y habituerait décidément jamais.

« Tiens, » s'empara-t-il immédiatement d'un verre d'eau.

Il la redressa légèrement et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Elle ne résista pas et accepta volontiers la froideur du liquide. Cela soulageait les parois irritées de sa trachée et elle détourna la tête quand elle en eut assez.

« Combien ? » Croassa-t-elle difficilement.

« Depuis ta sortie de l'ascenseur ? » Garda-t-il le verre entre ses mains au cas où elle en aurait encore besoin. « Treize heures et quarante-deux minutes. »

Elle se recoucha en totalité.

« Pas mon meilleur record, » marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Tu as déjà fait mieux, » reconnut-il platement. « Tu as également fait pire. Comment tu te sens ? La vérité. »

« Je suis fatiguée, » se massa-t-elle les tempes.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps tout entier avait percuté un camion. Bouger se révélait franchement compliqué. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment d'abandon et de vide qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu as subi une dure épreuve, » concéda-t-il. « Tu mettras peut-être un peu temps avant de retrouver tous tes sens. Repose-toi et ne force pas. »

Elle n'y comptait pas. Son attention se porta pourtant sur son ventre creux. Sur le ventre qui avait créé et protégé son enfant. Et ses convictions s'envolèrent aussi vite que Clint les lui avait conseillées.

« Je veux voir Steve et ma fille, » imposa-t-elle sèchement en essayant de se redresser toute seule sur ses coudes. « Tu sais où ils se trouvent ? »

La voix de la jeune femme était rocailleuse et les yeux de Clint se levèrent au plafond.

« Bon sang, j'étais sûre que tu allais me demander ça, » chuchota-t-il de dépit. « Si j'accepte, je te porte et aucune objection possible, c'est clair ? »

« Mes muscles n'ont pas eu le temps de s'atrophier, » protesta-t-elle.

« Là n'est pas la question. Soit tu acceptes, soit tu ne vas nulle part. »

La menace était sérieuse. Elle réfléchit une seconde puis abdiqua sans rechigner. De toute façon, au vu de son état elle était sûrement dans l'incapacité de marcher.

« Tu te sens d'attaque à t'asseoir ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et lâcha un grognement réprobateur tandis qu'elle essayait.

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides, » admit-elle après quelques instants.

Ne répliquant rien, il plaça simplement son bras sous ses omoplates avec protection puis la releva petit à petit, faisant bien attention à ses expressions faciales. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle se retrouva finalement assise.

« Je vais voir dans le placard s'il n'y a pas une couverture pour te couvrir, » se recula-t-il.

Elle renifla.

« Pas la peine. »

« Tu es frigorifiée, » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle ne put le nier. Son corps était pris de frissons et ses poils étaient redressés. Elle l'observa alors ouvrir le placard et commença à arracher le scotch qui maintenait son IV en place. Le bruit alerta le jeune homme et elle sursauta quand il claqua la porte pour se manifester.

« Ça aussi tu me laisses faire, » maugréa-t-il en retournant vers elle, une couverture polaire entre les mains. « Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler sinon j'appelle Helen et tu subis les examens de contrôle avant que je t'emmène voir Steve et ta fille. »

Elle serra les dents, frustrée, mais attendit patiemment qu'il pose la couverture sur ses épaules et qu'il enlève la perfusion de sa main. Elle retira ensuite le drap situé sur elle et ses yeux louchèrent sur la seconde sonde qui envahissait son corps.

« Qui a vu ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard pour voir de quoi elle parlait.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Fury soit venu, Thor est déjà reparti sur Asgard mais Bruce, Tony et Steve ont été présents dans la pièce, » marqua-t-il une pause devant sa gêne. « En dehors de nous, les équipes médicales habituelles du Shield. »

Elle en eut la nausée.

« Génial, » grommela-t-elle. « Vraiment génial. »

« Je pense qu'il y avait plus grave à s'inquiéter pour qu'ils s'en soucient, » avoua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Je reviens dans deux minutes d'accord ? »

Elle hocha respectueusement de la tête et se plia suffisamment pour atteindre le système de gonflement du ballon. Sa cicatrice la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre d'une manière peu agréable. Elle l'ignora et retira le tube relié à sa vessie. Voilà un autre moment qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revivre.

« Je déteste ça, » ronchonna-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende malgré sa voix enraillée.

Une quinte de toux la prit avec violence et la réponse de l'archer se perdit dans sa précipitation à venir lui apporter un peu d'eau. Il patienta tout en lui frottant le dos et lui sourit tendrement quand la crise s'arrêta enfin.

« Tu es prête ? »

Elle confirma avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Et elle-seule savait qu'il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup.

« Plus que jamais, » certifia-t-elle.

Remettant correctement la couverture sur elle, Barton se pencha de façon à ce qu'il puisse placer ses bras sous ses genoux et au niveau de son dos et la fixa intensément avant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« Tu me dis si je te fais mal, » durcit-il le front. « Pas de mensonge. »

« Tout mon corps me fait mal mais je survivrai, » fut-elle franche tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. « Ça passera. »

Il la souleva précautionneusement, heureux qu'elle lui dise la vérité même s'il s'en doutait déjà. Le sérum que la Red Room avait utilisé sur elle lorsqu'elle était enfant était puissant... Et celui qu'elle avait reçu lorsqu'une mission avait mal tourné n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa réactivité. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait vite remise sur pied.

« Ils risquent tous d'être surpris par ton rétablissement soudain, » livra-t-il le fond de sa pensée en avançant vers la porte. « Tu comptes leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Budapest ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement embarrassée par cette question.

« Tu ne le feras pas c'est ça ? » Interpréta-t-il son gestuel.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle était trop épuisée pour s'engager sur ce terrain avec lui. D'autant plus, qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion quelques jours avant qu'ils ne soient coincés dans ce fichu ascenseur.

« Il faudra bien que tu fournisses une explication sur ton réveil éclair. Au moins à Helen et à Steve, » insista-t-il. « Ils ont le droit de savoir, tu ne penses pas ? »

Possible. C'était cependant le dernier de ses soucis.

« J'aviserai au moment venu, » articula-t-elle faiblement afin de couper court. « Conduis-moi simplement à ma famille, j'aimerai les voir avant que mon corps m'ordonne de nouveau de dormir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive doucement à la fin de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ^-^


	13. Chapitre 13

« T'as vraiment l'air d'être épuisée, » fit doucement remarquer Clint tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la nurserie, son regard baissé sur elle. « Tes cernes ne vont pas tarder à toucher ton menton. »

La tête confortablement calée sur son épaule et les yeux à moitié clos, Natasha ricana faiblement, répandant un souffle chaud contre son cou.

« Tu insinues que j'ai une tête affreuse ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il la détailla sérieusement. Au mieux, le bleu de ses cernes s'arrêterait au niveau de sa lèvre supérieure. Mais vu son état actuel, pas avant.

« En version plus gentille, » agréa-il, soucieux. « Tu fais peur à voir et tu sembles avoir de la fièvre. »

« J'en ai, » indiqua-t-elle posément. « Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi mes défenses immunitaires se sont mises en route. Arrête de t'inquiéter, ça ne monte pas très haut. »

Il plissa le nez de désagrément.

« On aurait dû au moins laisser ton IV en place, ça t'aurait sûrement fait du bien. »

Il avait peut-être été trop imprudent dans sa démarche, agi trop vite. Inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise sur son corps et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Je laisserai Helen refaire ce qu'elle veut de moi dans un moment, » jura-t-elle dans une tentative de le rassurer. « Laisse-moi juste savourer l'instant de bonheur qui m'attend. »

Il ne protesta pas. La demande était compréhensible. De toute façon, il pouvait apercevoir le local aménagé en salle néonatale se dessiner au loin. Steve devait s'y trouver et Helen devait, soit être avec lui, soit être dans son labo situé dans la pièce juste à côté. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, sa coéquipière serait immédiatement prise en charge.

« On arrive. Tu te sens capable de te mettre debout ou je te garde ? » Voulut-il savoir.

Retrouvant de l'énergie occasionnée par la fébrilité de la situation, les paupières de la russe papillonnèrent. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Tout faisait mal, son ventre la déchirait de l'intérieur, ses muscles étaient courbaturés et lourds, sa tête réclamait du sommeil. Pourtant sa fierté se voulait coriace.

« Simplement... soutiens-moi, ça devrait aller. »

Elle voulait plus que jamais entrer dans la pièce par ses propres moyens. Elle ne pourrait cependant pas y arriver seule, c'était certain. Son traumatisme était trop récent. Son sérum avait encore du boulot avant qu'elle ne se sente parfaitement bien. Mais si Clint l'aidait, elle pourrait au moins retrouver son conjoint puis rencontrer sa fille en étant sur ses pieds.

« D'accord, je te pose à terre, » prévint-il à son oreille. « N'hésite pas à mettre tout ton poids sur moi. »

« Ça marche, merci. »

Comme elle s'en doutait, le déplacement des bras de Clint au sol la fit grimacer. La diminution des antibiotiques dans son système lui faisait ressentir ses agrafes plus fortement. A vu de nez, elle supposait en avoir une bonne quinzaine. Rien de glamour pour le futur mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. La satisfaction de savoir son bébé en vie chassait toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle avait pu avoir depuis le début de sa grossesse sur les changements physique que cela apporterait à son corps.

A vrai dire, plus rien n'importait. Rien, excepté la famille qu'elle venait de fonder.

« Ne frappe pas, » arrêta-t-elle le geste de Clint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cogner contre le bois. « Je ne veux pas les réveiller s'ils dorment. »

La journée –pour ne pas dire deux jours-, avait été longue et exténuante pour tout le monde. Steve et sa fille les premiers. S'ils se reposaient, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui les réveillerait.

Peut-être même devrait-elle attendre... Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle avait accouchée et son corps combattait encore l'hémorragie interne qui avait failli lui être fatal. Même si ses instincts et ses hormones lui criaient d'ouvrir la porte, le doute la saisissait. C'était peut-être trop tôt.

Et puis, au-delà de ça, la peur de rencontrer son _futur_ la paralysait littéralement. Anxieuse, elle enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Clint.

« Tu veux prendre un moment ? » Vit-il l'hésitation transpercer ses iris.

Elle fronça des sourcils et réfléchit, mettant plusieurs longues secondes avant de secouer mollement la tête, peu certaine de faire le bon choix.

« Non, » articula-t-elle. « Vas-y, tu peux ouvrir la porte... mais fais doucement. »

Il lui adressa un fin sourire rassurant puis posa sa main gauche sur la clenche, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit tandis qu'il la poussait lentement. La pièce se dévoila peu à peu, passant d'un bloc blanc à une luminosité partielle dévoilant tout un équipement médical. A travers son bras sous ses aisselles, l'archer sentit le corps de Natasha se tendre et son cœur s'accélérer d'appréhension. Il avança d'un pas afin de pénétrer dans la petite chambre et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

L'agréable chaleur qui y régnait monta aussitôt à la tête de l'espionne et des points noirs se formèrent derrière ses yeux. Elle inspira pour combattre son envie de passer de l'autre côté de la conscience. Clint dû s'en apercevoir car il resserra de nouveau amicalement son emprise puis il pivota légèrement sur sa droite, la soulevant pour l'aider à accompagner son mouvement.

« Regarde, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle s'obligea à se concentrer, cligna difficilement des paupières et sa respiration se stoppa quand son regard tomba sur une chaise doublement occupée. Leur fille contre son torse, Steve s'était visiblement assoupi là sans s'en rendre compte et tenait la petite fermement contre lui avec une douceur exemplaire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à cette vision du soldat héroïque en soudain papa poule et des larmes envahir ses joues devant cette scène qu'elle aurait voulu immortaliser afin de la lui faire partager.

C'était beau. Émouvant... Et terriblement angoissant de se dire que bientôt, ils ne rentreraient pas seulement à deux chez eux mais à trois.

« Tu veux t'approcher ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. L'émotion était trop grande pour qu'elle la gère sans accroc. Sans voix, elle opina d'un hochement lent de tête et s'essuya le visage et le cou d'une main frêle. Sa tension chutait brutalement. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps. Elle pouvait sentir ses veines palpiter férocement et sa chaleur corporelle grimper en flèche. Bientôt, sa vision se brouillerait en réponse à tant de sollicitation... Mais pour le moment elle résistait, et même si Clint la portait plus qu'elle ne marchait, elle fut comblée de joie de pouvoir finalement admirer en détail le joli visage rond et fripé de sa fille.

Elle l'avait tant de fois imaginée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin là. Si minuscule et si parfaite à l'intérieur de son petit pyjama rayé bleu marine. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres tremblantes quand elle admira le bonnet de naissance dont elle avait été affublée. Quelques cheveux blonds en dépassaient. Future blonde. Comme son père.

« Elle a l'air tellement sereine, » bredouilla-t-elle, en l'observant dormir paisiblement.

Elle paraissait dans un autre temps. Un espace entre l'insouciance de la vie et le réconfort d'être blottie contre le torse d'un être cher. C'était tout à fait reposant. Natasha aurait pu l'admirer pendant des heures.

« Elle est très belle Tasha, » lui déposa un baiser affectif Clint sur le cuir chevelu. « Steve et toi pouvez en être fier. »

La vision floutée par ses larmes, elle réprima un soubresaut et confirma silencieusement. Ses craintes concernant cet enfant étaient encore présentes mais désormais elle voyait cela sous un autre angle. Bien qu'elle n'en a jamais douté, elle avait désormais l'ultime conviction qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour la protéger.

« Tu as vu comment Steve l'avait appelée ? » Interrogea Clint.

Elle fit non de la tête. Ses yeux divaguèrent sur ses tous petits poignets potelés et elle se pencha en avant afin de pouvoir apercevoir correctement le bracelet de naissance.

« Swan, » épela-t-elle à voix basse.

A la lecture de ce prénom, sa respiration se coupa. Elle manqua subitement d'air. Un voile blanc passa sur ses yeux. Sous le choc, elle fit un pas en arrière et Clint accompagna automatiquement son geste, l'empêchant de tomber.

« Tasha ? » La vit-il se déconnecter de la réalité. « Hé, Tash... ? »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure inaudible à ses oreilles. Elle se sentit devenir étrangement molle. Ses jambes la lâchèrent. Son trop plein d'émotion était en train de la trahir et à son grand désarroi tout devint encore une fois noir.

o0o0o0o0o

Elle rouvrit les yeux, dans ce qui lui semblait être deux minutes après, et constata amèrement qu'elle se trouvait de retour dans sa chambre médicale, une nouvelle IV coulant dans ses veines. La principale différence, par rapport à la première fois, était que Steve demeurait à ses côtés avec leur petite fille dans un berceau et que Clint, Tony et Bruce discutaient un peu plus loin, proches de la porte.

Elle leva les yeux.

La poche de liquide bientôt épuisée lui apprit que cela devait faire au minimum une heure qu'elle se trouvait hors du temps. Elle referma un court instant ses paupières puis tourna la tête en direction des garçons.

Occupés à parler ou à contempler leur bébé, aucun encore n'avait vu qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle remua légèrement, étira ses épaules douloureuses et avala ensuite sa salive de façon à pouvoir signifier sa présence.

« Hé, » marmonna-t-elle, la gorge sèche. « J'ai manqué à quelqu'un ? »

Sa tentative d'interaction fut un franc succès puisque le léger brouhaha qu'elle entendait s'arrêta net. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et Steve fut le premier à arriver à son chevet. Son sourire angélique se dessina au dessus d'elle et il l'embrassa sur le front d'un baiser brutal et nerveux.

« Dieu merci, tu vas bien, » prononça-t-il les lèvres restées collées contre sa peau. « Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Ne recommence plus jamais ça. »

Le soulagement dans sa voix était tangible et perturbant. Natasha sentit sa poitrine se contracter. Elle leva son bras et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue.

« Peu de chance que tu me perdes de sitôt, » signala-t-elle, avant d'ajouter tout bas pour que lui seul entende. « Toi et moi nous avons encore de longues années à passer ensemble pour se découvrir. Je compte bien profiter de ce torse encore un moment. »

Il rigola en se remémorant la scène dans l'ascenseur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec amour avant de se retirer quand il sentit le reste de l'équipe se placer autour du lit.

« Content de te voir réveillée Red, » déclara chaleureusement Tony, en s'asseyant sans gêne au pied du lit.

Son timbre enthousiaste et plein d'énergie la fit sourire. Lui, au moins, ne l'observait pas avec les yeux d'un ami compatissant qui lui rappelaient sans équivoque la dure épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser.

Cela était gratifiant.

« Contente de l'être également, » répondit-elle, sincère. « Ça fait du bien d'être de retour parmi vous. »

Ils eurent un fin sourire furtif et Tony désigna ensuite le berceau d'un mouvement de tête.

« Elle a ta combativité et ta beauté, » lâcha-t-il en pointant la petite forme endormie du doigt. « Il faudra apprendre à cette charmante demoiselle l'art de ne pas séduire comme sa maman si elle ne veut pas que parrain Stark s'en mêle. »

Roulant des yeux à cette phrase, Natasha laissa échapper un sifflement amusé quand elle vit le regard noir rempli d'avertissement de Clint sur sa gauche puis les yeux écarquillés de stupeur de Steve sur sa droite.

« Elle a encore du temps devant elle pour penser à de telles choses, » donna-t-elle son point de vue sur la question. « Et nous n'avons pas encore réfléchi à qui serait le parrain... Clint me paraît un choix plus raisonné. »

La taquinerie flotta sur sa langue avec évidence. Malgré tout, un demi-sourire victorieux put se lire sur le visage de l'archer.

« J'espérai bien que tu dirais ça Tasha, » exprima-il son désaccord avec le milliardaire. « Stark s'imagine des choses qui ne sont pas à sa portée. Sa modestie est répugnante. »

« Contente-toi de lui offrir un bout de bois avec des flèches Legolas, » riposta platement ce dernier. « J'offrirai à cette gamine tout ce qu'elle souhaite avoir. Le préféré ce sera moi. »

Sa suffisance frappa l'air avec brutalité, faisant intérieurement rire Natasha.

« Elle vous aimera tous, » essaya-t-elle de temporiser. « Et plutôt que de dire des âneries, si quelqu'un pouvait me donner ma fille je deviendrai une femme conquise, j'aimerai beaucoup la porter, » avoua-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus sérieux tout en se redressant sur ses coudes de façon à s'asseoir.

Clint fit instinctivement un pas pour l'aider et elle le stoppa d'un mouvement de main imperceptiblement. Comprenant son besoin d'indépendance, il se remit en position et la laissa faire. Quant à sa demande, personne ne bougea de sa place, laissant le soin et l'honneur à Steve d'amener sa fille aux bras de sa mère.

« Voilà la future princesse, » s'en empara-t-il avec une incroyable délicatesse.

Elle ne parut pas perturbée. Toujours profondément en compagnie de Morphée, le blond la déposa alors sur la poitrine de l'espionne et les pupilles de Natasha crépitèrent d'admiration dès que sa fille la toucha. La voir était une chose. La sentir en était une tout autre. Sa chaleur corporelle additionnée à son poids plume lui prouvaient que tout ceci n'avait pas été qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'elle était bien réelle.

Elle se retrouva fatalement propulsée dans une autre dimension.

« Future ? » Retint-elle les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. « C'en est déjà une. »

Aucun des quatre hommes ne releva cette pure vérité et un silence poli respecta le tout premier moment d'intimité entre Natasha et son bébé. Finalement, il fut interrompu par l'entrée d'Helen dans la chambre, une tablette dans la main droite.

« On dirait que tout se passe bien ici ? » Afficha-t-elle un visage radieux en refermant la porte derrière elle. « La famille est enfin réunie au complet. »

« Oui, » souffla Steve en se tournant. « Après des heures d'angoisse, c'est vraiment rassurant de voir tout le monde en santé. »

« J'imagine, » se rapprocha-t-elle du lit d'un pas professionnel. « Pas de douleurs particulières ? »

La question était évidemment pour Natasha qui grimaça légèrement.

« Quelques-unes là où se trouve la cicatrice, » admit-elle. « Mais rien d'insupportable. Les antibiotiques doivent aider. »

« C'est ce que nous allons voir, » posa-t-elle sa tablette à côté d'elle. « Vous souhaitez les faire sortir ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas la peine. »

Attrapant le tensiomètre sur un chariot, la médecin le plaça autour du bras coopératif de sa patiente. Il se serra fortement avant de se relâcher et les résultats s'affichèrent immédiatement sur l'écran de la tablette. Elle les lut silencieusement puis releva la tête.

« Vos constantes sont bonnes et redevenues presque normales, » constata-t-elle en se dirigeant désormais vers son ventre alors que les garçons s'écartaient. Elle releva légèrement sa chemise d'hôpital et décolla le bandage qui s'y trouvait afin de contrôler les agrafes. « La cicatrisation est propre... et progresse bien plus vite que ce qu'elle devrait, c'est... c'est ahurissant. »

La perplexité passa dans ses yeux marron et Natasha échangea un regard complice avec Clint tandis que la jeune femme remettait le pansement.

« C'est quand tu veux, » la laissa-t-il libre de s'étendre sur le sujet ou non.

Elle inspira.

« Quand tu veux ? » Ne comprit pas Steve. « Quand tu veux pour quoi ? »

Gardant sa fille solidement contre elle, Natasha agrippa la main du soldat avec la sienne de libre et la serra en signe de réconfort. Le bleu de ses iris interrogatifs la traversa de toute part, cherchant obstinément une réponse. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas reculer. 

« Pour fournir des explications, » annonça-elle alors d'une voix grave.


	14. Chapitre 14

Prise au piège par tous les regards subitement braqués sur elle, Natasha se sentit mal à l'aise d'être observée avec autant d'intensité. Être assise dans un lit plus bas que ses amis aggravait déjà le sentiment d'étouffement et d'infériorité qu'elle ressentait mais sentir leurs mines mi-sérieuses, mi-inquiètes sur elle ne faisait que le décupler. Elle eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, cligna des paupières puis porta son regard sur sa fille afin de masquer sa gêne. Si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait déjà sauté du lit pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait des explications à fournir et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, elle se devait de les dévoiler par respect pour son équipe.

Ne sachant pas par où attaquer, elle creusa les rides de son front et réfléchit. Rien de ce qu'elle allait dire n'était connu. Cela avait longtemps été un secret entre Clint et elle. Le mieux était sans doute de repartir de zéro sans trop s'étaler sur les sujets sensibles. C'était sa meilleure stratégie.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'avant d'être des Avengers, Clint et moi sommes en priorité des agents du Shield..., » commença-t-elle aussi sobrement que ses hormones en vrac le lui permettaient.

Ce n'était absolument pas une question mais Tony le prit comme telle puisqu'il lui coupa aussitôt la parole.

« Fury nous le rappelle suffisamment quand nous vous cherchons, » en consentit-il avec une pointe d'agacement parfaitement identifiable par l'intonation choisie. « Vous n'êtes presque jamais là. »

Visiblement, le fait de n'être pas toujours joignable irritait le milliardaire et cela surprit Natasha qu'il l'admette devant tout le monde. Ou alors, était-ce plutôt Fury et son tact légendaire qui le mettait dans cet état ? Elle n'en savait rien et ne voulait de toute façon pas le savoir. Tony avait une logique bien à lui et au vu de ses émotions bancales, vouloir le comprendre se relevait trop fastidieux.

« Nous sommes souvent sur le terrain, » reconnut-elle placidement afin de lui faire plaisir. « Là où je voulais en venir c'est que depuis nos débuts ensemble, nous avons effectué beaucoup de missions. Certaines ont réussi. D'autres ont échoué. Et d'autres ont carrément foiré. »

Elle lança un coup d'œil discret à Clint et le vit contenir un vacillement à ces paroles. Il resta néanmoins totalement impassible dans son attitude vis-à-vis des autres, ne l'invitant à continuer que d'un regard complice et encourageant.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela la poussa à poursuivre.

« Budapest a été l'une d'elle... »

« Une qui a carrément foiré ? » Interrogea Bruce à mi-voix, désolé de la déranger.

Elle approuva les lèvres pincées.

« Les paramètres avaient mal été évalués, » survola-t-elle rapidement les problèmes rencontrés. « Nous avions sous-estimé la motivation de nos adversaires et nous nous sommes rapidement retrouvés submergés sous le feu ennemi. J'ai été capturée... j'ai été capturée par des personnes que je pensais être à l'époque mes véritables employeurs... »

« Le KGB, » souffla Steve en serrant les dents.

Elle se tut puis approuva une nouvelle fois, la gorge sévèrement nouée de ressasser les démons du passé.

« Le KGB, » admit-elle en louchant sur sa fille pour empêcher ses yeux verts de trahir son agitation. « A l'époque, Clint venait de me convaincre des bonnes intentions du Shield et je venais de me rendre compte que je pouvais utiliser mes compétences pour autre chose qu'assassiner. Le KGB n'a évidemment pas été d'accord avec ce revirement de clan et a instantanément lancé un programme secret appelé R.E.D destiné à me récupérer. De gré ou de force. »

« Original, » commenta Tony dans sa barbe.

Clint tiqua immédiatement à cette remarque.

« Ils n'ont peut-être pas cherché bien loin dans le nom du projet mais les moyens qu'ils ont mis en place pour récupérer Tasha ont été très originaux, » répliqua-t-il sinistrement. « Nous avons été clairement dépassés par la situation. »

A l'inverse de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de se focaliser sur le côté positif que cette période de sa vie lui avait apporté, l'archer gardait un mauvais souvenir de cette mission. Beaucoup trop d'horreur et de sang avaient coulés. Nat' et lui en étaient, certes, ressortis plus forts et plus soudés mais certains traumatismes ne guérissaient jamais réellement en entier.

Il en faisait encore parfois des cauchemars et il était certain que la jeune femme aussi, même si elle ne lui disait pas.

« Et... Le programme a vu le jour ? » Interrogea doucement Helen en fixant Natasha, les pupilles vraisemblablement troublées.

L'espionne exhala avec difficulté.

« Il a même été mis en application, » fit-elle plus que confirmer ses craintes. « Une fois entre leurs mains, je n'avais aucune possibilité de résister. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont voulu. Ils m'ont... »

Sa voix dérailla et elle marqua un temps de pause. Clint posa sa main sur son bras et prit automatiquement le relais.

« Ils l'ont testée pendant plusieurs jours afin de trouver un équilibre parfait entre le sérum de super-soldat qu'ils essayaient de reproduire et le sérum que la red room lui avait injecté, » retraça-t-il leurs expériences. « Il y a eu pas beaucoup d'échecs avant d'aboutir enfin à des résultats satisfaisants. »

Il se rappelait encore les gémissements de l'espionne. Ses hurlements. Le bruit strident de l'acier contre lequel elle se cognait pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur. Un violent frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et il chassa brutalement ces souvenirs de son cerveau.

« Quels genres de résultats ? » Voulut savoir la généticienne.

« Rapidité, réflexions cognitives boostées, guérison instantanée, vieillissement retardé, insensibilité... Les effets ont été plus importants que ce que leurs scientifiques avaient prévus, » énuméra lentement Natasha. « La fusion entre les deux sérums a permis à mon corps de se rétablir et d'être plus féroce. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu m'échapper avec Clint. »

Un sifflement retentit et tous les yeux atterrirent sur Tony.

« Les deux sérums combinés ont donc améliorés ton métabolisme, » fit-il d'un air pragmatique, à la limite de l'admiration. « Pas étonnant que tu sois si coriace et si flippante. De toute manière, je me doutais bien que tous tes trucs de ninja avaient été truqués. Tes techniques de combat étaient trop sophistiquées pour que ce soit humainement possible. »

Le sourire en coin qu'afficha Natasha passa inaperçu tellement il fut bref.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec les sérums Stark, » lui assura-t-elle en restant de marbre.

« Ah non ? J'aurai pourtant juré. »

Elle ne devait ceci qu'à sa formation et à son expérience. Tony le savait mais, comme à son habitude, il se servait de la taquinerie comme d'une arme et cela permit d'alléger un peu la lourdeur qu'elle portait dans son cœur.

« Les molécules présentes dans le sérum que le KGB m'a injecté n'étaient pas stabilisées et les effets se sont dissipés au fil du temps, » expliqua-t-elle. « A l'heure actuelle, seule la guérison instantanée continue de me hanter, même si selon le type de blessure, elle est désormais plus longue et de plus en plus difficile. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es tombée dans le coma après la césarienne ? »

La question de Bruce fit mouche. Elle était celle qui brûlait sur toutes les lèvres.

« Le repos est la clé pour que le sérum agisse, » confia-t-elle en recouvrant un peu d'assurance. « Ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle cette aptitude mais si les dégâts sont trop importants, le sérum me fait, en effet, plonger en phase de sommeil profond. La perte de sang n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus d'enclenchement et l'endurcir. »

Et vu ce qu'elle avait traversé et la quantité d'hémoglobine perdue, elle n'était pas étonnée de la tournure que cela avait pris.

« En résumé, tu es en train de nous dire que ton corps se met en pause pour pouvoir guérir. Cela induit les symptômes d'un état de coma mais tu n'y es pas vraiment ? » Arqua-t-il un sourcil, afin de bien comprendre ce qu'elle leur racontait.

Elle opina, tout en berçant amoureusement le petit corps endormi qui reposait dans ses bras.

« C'est ça. La durée peut varier selon la gravité mais comme je l'expliquais, c'est en général de plus en plus long. »

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Tout le monde, excepté Clint, semblait évaluer les différentes paroles prononcées. L'impact était aussi inattendu que puissant. Cependant, après l'attaque de New-York, plus rien ne les choquait ouvertement.

« Est-ce que notre fille a pu être affectée par ce sérum ? » Se tourna finalement Steve vers la doctoresse.

Ce n'était pas qu'il se fichait de Natasha. Bien au contraire. Il aurait voulu lui dire ô combien il était navré pour elle qu'elle ait dû endurer tout ça. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait mis tout cela dans une boite fermé à clé et qu'il ne servait à rien d'approfondir le sujet. Elle avait éjecté certaines parties de son passé pour une bonne raison et pour le coup, il était bien content qu'elle l'ait fait. Il avait le cruel sentiment que plus il en apprenait sur sa vie et moins il voulait en savoir. Sa nature protectrice se révoltait à chaque souvenir évoqué. Se focaliser sur sa fille était un bon moyen de lui faire oublier que sa partenaire de tous les jours n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Tout du moins, pas publiquement.

« C'est un paramètre envisageable, » supposa très sérieusement la brune en étudiant les différents dossiers sur sa tablette. « Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle a pu sortir de couveuse aussi vite et pourquoi elle a survécu aussi longtemps malgré la détresse fœtale évidente. Mais il faudrait que je puisse étudier le sang de Natasha et le sien pour identifier les cellules similaires et en avoir la certitude. »

Cela allait de soit. Sauf que...

« Vous ne trouverez rien, » objecta aussitôt l'espionne en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Les cellules modifiées ont été créées pour ne pas être repérables. Elles sont indétectables dès que le sang se trouve prélevé. Les scientifiques du KGB ne voulaient pas que leur sérum puisse être copié en cas de capture ou d'autopsie par le camp ennemi. »

Le cas particulier de Captain America avait suffi à les effrayer. Pour eux, commettre les mêmes erreurs que leurs prédécesseurs aurait été une insulte à leurs intelligences.

« Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai quand même essayer, » insista prudemment Helen en pianotant sur sa tablette. « Cela pourrait considérablement m'aider dans mes recherches. Trouver un remède capable de soigner les patients ou de les immuniser contre des agressions extérieures serait une avancée spectaculaire dans le domaine de la santé. »

Elle releva finalement la tête de sa tablette puis soutint son regard dans celui de Natasha et cette dernière haussa les épaules d'indifférence. Elle saisissait l'importance pour les générations futures et pouvait aisément comprendre l'envie de la généticienne d'aller plus loin dans l'étude.

« Faites ce que vous souhaitez, » lui donna-t-elle son accord. « Vous avez suffisamment d'échantillons en votre possession pour tenter de trouver des alternatives. Depuis le temps, je suppose que les techniques scientifiques ont évolués et que tout est possible. »

Le regard d'Helen pétilla d'excitation muette à cette acceptation. Il était vrai, qu'au vu de son métier, ce que Natasha venait de raconter devait être comme une rivière remplie d'or pour des orpailleurs.

« Cela est vraiment fascinant, » s'enthousiasma-t-elle déjà. « J'ai bien conscience des horreurs que cela a dû être mais provoquer une induction de sommeil non médicamentée pour induire une régénération des cellules endommagées, c'est... c'est totalement ingénieux. »

Natasha sourit timidement pour la rassurée sur son sort, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle aurait qualifié ce traitement d'ingénieux. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

« Donc... si tu n'étais pas réellement dans le coma, tu... tu entendais tout ce qu'on disait ? » Se renseigna Steve tandis qu'il serrait ses doigts autour de la paume de sa partenaire.

Il avait les mains moites et la jeune femme sourit plus franchement à cette question beaucoup moins écrasante mentalement et beaucoup moins douloureuse à repenser. L'atmosphère de ses souvenirs commençait à lui peser et changer de thématique se révélait une bouffée d'air frais.

« Non, » indiqua-t-elle en agitant la tête de gauche à droite. « Mon cerveau devient totalement hermétique pour se concentrer uniquement sur la guérison. Tout bruit ou toute tentative de communication de l'extérieur est ignoré par mon subconscient. » Elle laissa un léger blanc avant de réhausser un sourcil soupçonneux devant son visage gêné. « Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? »

Le soldat rougit légèrement et elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Si Clint ne se laissa pas démonter par ses yeux remplis d'interrogation, les autres baissèrent la tête tandis qu'Helen s'excusait pour pouvoir aller vaquer à ses nouvelles occupations.

« D'accord, » comprit-elle, une fois que la porte se trouva refermée. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon sommeil forcé ? »

Sa voix ne se voulait pas sévère. Ni même autoritaire. Juste intriguée. Voire même peut-être juste exaspérée.

« Captain grincheux a un sacré revers, » balança aussitôt Tony, comme s'il était un gamin à qui on venait de faire une crasse.

Elle fronça des sourcils, détaillant les deux hommes visiblement impliqués dans l'histoire à tour de rôle.

« Un sacré revers ? »

Le milliardaire abdiqua tout en portant sa main droite à sa mâchoire qu'il massa comme si cela lui faisait mal. Elle aperçut alors une légère fissure au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure et son esprit faillit éclater de rire.

« Il m'a frappé, » dénonça-t-il sans aucun scrupule ce dont elle se doutait déjà.

Néanmoins, le ton boudeur sur lequel il prononça cette nouvelle l'amusa encore plus fortement et la rousse se retint de ricaner. Ses tensions s'échappèrent subitement de ses muscles, son cerveau s'oxygéna en imaginant la scène mémorable que cela avait dû être et elle se retrouva à plisser le nez pour garder un peu de sérieux.

« Steve, » réprimanda-t-elle son conjoint, un air faussement outré sur le visage. « Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? »

Ce dernier n'interpréta malheureusement pas les signaux de sa pseudo colère comme il aurait dû puisqu'il se rembrunit, le regard étrangement glacial.

« Il l'avait cherché, » se justifia-t-il simplement d'un haussement court d'épaules.

Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en dire plus. Il voyait encore le sang de l'espionne se vider sur le sol de l'ascenseur et Tony l'exclure de la conversation comme un brigand attendant le verdict d'un jury. Natasha n'avait pas à connaître les détails de ce qui l'avait poussé au-delà de ses retranchements. Il l'avait frappé. Point. L'affaire s'arrêtait là.

« Je ne l'avais absolument pas cherché, » protesta expressément l'intéressé, peu décidé à l'épargner et à capituler aussi facilement.

Comme pour se détendre, le soldat inspira et se gratta ensuite la joue.

« Ne me provoquez pas Stark, » conseilla-t-il calmement en pivotant lentement sa tête vers lui. « Vous l'aviez un peu cherché. »

« Non, » fut-il catégorique tandis qu'il s'adossait un peu plus confortablement contre la rambarde du pied du lit et qu'il le toisait. « J'ai simplement aidé et c'est une chose que vous semblez oublier. Sans moi, nous pourrions toujours être bloqués. Pensez-y. »

Sa totale décontraction n'étonna personne et Steve sentit qu'il n'allait pas forcément gagner cette bataille d'argument contre lui. Même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, il admettait tout de même une partie de ses torts dans cette histoire. En tant que symbole de l'Amérique, il aurait dû se contrôler.

« _Je suis désolé_ , c'est ça que vous souhaitez entendre ? »

Tony fit mine de réfléchir mais sa joue droite remontée sur le côté prouvait qu'il avait déjà son avis sur la question.

« _Je suis désolé de m'être emporté alors que vous veniez de nous faire sortir de ce maudit ascenseur_ , serait un bon début oui, » suggéra-t-il alors tout à fait modestement.

Dépité avec une pointe de colère montante, le blond leva systématiquement les yeux au ciel tandis que Natasha camoufla de nouveau son envie de rire derrière un masque d'impassibilité parfait. Bruce et Clint, eux, ne prirent pas cette peine. Un sourire franc s'afficha sur leurs lèvres déjà très fortement retroussées.

« J'attends, » le pressa-t-il.

Natasha émit un furtif encouragement à son conjoint d'une pression de la main et Steve grogna intérieurement sans même la regarder.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté alors que vous veniez de nous faire sortir de ce maudit ascenseur, » répéta-t-il sagement, d'un ton agacé. « Vous êtes satisfait ? »

Un rictus de fierté s'afficha au coin de la bouche du milliardaire. Rictus que Steve eut envie de faire disparaître d'un nouveau crochet du droit.

« Sans rancune Cap', » assura Stark en se levant d'un bond pour venir se servir un verre d'eau. « Vous aviez besoin d'évacuer votre colère. Je vous offrirai un punching ball portable pour votre anniversaire. »

« Trop aimable, » grommela le blond en l'observent boire l'eau destinée à la russe. « Pensez à vous acheter une conduite également. Ça pourrait vous servir à l'avenir. »

Touché en plein cœur, ce dernier se retourna et le pointa vivement du doigt.

« J'apprends tous les jours avec vous, » riposta-t-il aisément du tac au tac. Il reporta ensuite toute son attention naturelle sur Natasha, balayant la discussion en cours d'un coup de vent parfaitement innocent. « En tout cas, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur Red, » lâcha-t-il en levant son verre dans les airs. « Pour le prochain, pense à un accouchement traditionnel, ce sera moins angoissant pour tout le monde. »

Le clin d'œil qu'il lui lança n'amusa cependant que lui. Même Steve fit les gros yeux tandis que Clint et Bruce se trouvaient consternés par ce manque évident de tact. Visiblement, aucun n'était partant pour remettre ça.

« Le deuxième n'est pas prévu au programme, » l'informa posément Natasha d'un ton implacable. « D'ailleurs, vu qu'on en vient à parler de famille, j'apprécierai assez de me retrouver seule avec Steve et ma fille si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je ne vous mets pas à la porte... mais,... si en fait, je vous mets à la porte, » admit-elle dans un certain amusement destiné à rattraper le froid lancé.

Un silence gênant accueillit pourtant cette demande avant que les trois hommes n'acquiescent précipitamment en analysant la totalité de ce que cela impliquait. Clint se pencha en avant, prenant rapidement une photo de la petite et la jeune femme lui murmura tout bas à l'oreille d'embrasser Laura et les enfants pour elle. L'archer le lui promit puis rejoignit les deux autres membres de l'équipe qui l'attendaient déjà dans le couloir.

o0o0o0o0o

Une fois seuls, la pièce parut étonnamment vide et une enveloppe de bonheur mélangée à un soulagement salvateur submergea les deux nouveaux parents. Toujours sur le lit, Natasha se décala d'un mouvement prudent du bassin et Steve accepta l'invitation silencieuse qu'elle lui lança. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés puis passa son bras derrière ses épaules tout en appuyant sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne. Leurs regards suivirent néanmoins la même trajectoire. Celle qui donnait sur leur bébé qui commençait à battre difficilement des paupières et à remuer ses bras minuscules dans le vide, signe que le réveil était proche.

« Elle est splendide, » haleta-t-il, savourant ce premier réel moment de répit à trois.

Sous lui, il sentit la tête de l'espionne approuver doucement. Sa fatigue faisait qu'elle se laissait totalement aller dans ses bras mais malgré tout, elle gardait contenance et force. Il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de son courage et de sa ténacité.

Pas une fois, il ne voyait la rousse faiblir de la tenir.

Leur fille gazouilla maladroitement dans ses bras et automatiquement elle recommença à la bercer comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt lorsque l'équipe était au complet. Voulant participer à cet instant de première complicité, il porta sa main à son tout petit thorax et sans appuyer, lui signifia indirectement sa présence.

« Salut Swan, » chuchota-t-il avec délicatesse. « Bienvenue dans la famille. »

Continuant instinctivement son action apaisante de maman, les muscles de la jeune femme se contractèrent le temps d'une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Cela fut trop court pour que Steve en interprète la raison mais assez long pour qu'il décèle son embarras. Soucieux, il resta blottit contre son corps mais son front se plissa d'incertitude quant à cette soudaine réaction.

« Quelque chose de tracasse ? » Questionna-t-il, la voix hésitante.

La russe expira un peu trop bruyamment pour que cela soit naturel et il sut qu'il avait vu juste quant à son interprétation.

« Nat', dis-moi ce qu'il y a, » insista-t-il en baissant alors les yeux sur elle.

Positionné comme il l'était, il ne vit que les pointes de ses cils restées immobiles ainsi que le bout de son nez se trémousser d'inconfort.

« Swan ? » Déclara-t-elle sans rien ajouter de plus.

Une boule se forma aussitôt dans la gorge du soldat et il se posta immédiatement de façon à pouvoir voir son visage en entier. Les joues de Natasha étaient subtilement empourprées. Un reflet brillant embellissait le vert de ses iris. Ses lèvres étaient bridées. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait juré qu'elle était en train de perdre un dilemme de neuf mois sur ses émotions.

Et c'était sûrement le cas.

Le choix du prénom avait été une véritable épreuve pour elle. Une guerre contre un stress à l'issu jusqu'alors douteux. Mais la guerre était finie. Leur fille était née. Et elle allait bien.

Elles allaient bien.

_Ils_ allaient bien.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » Souhaita-t-il connaître le fond de sa pensée.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il s'engueula mentalement. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de soumettre son idée à Helen. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre en considération la dureté de son passé. Il aurait peut-être dû demander conseil à Bar...

« Si... si, » bégaya-t-elle immédiatement d'un ton vif, le sortant de ses tourments. « C'est juste... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu choisisses un tel prénom. »

La franchise de la jeune femme ne le soulagea qu'à moitié.

« J'ai hésité mais je trouvais qu'il correspondait bien à notre état d'esprit de ne jamais rien lâcher, de ne pas renoncer à nos rêves, à nos attentes, » expliqua-t-il son choix. « On peut peut-être encore le changer si tu n'en veux pas... »

« Non, il est parfait. »

Comme absorbé par son malaise, il ne l'entendit pas et continua.

« ...Si Helen n'a pas soumis les papiers à l'administration, c'est possible, je pense. Il faudrait voir avec el... »

« Steve, » l'arrêta-t-elle d'un rire et d'un doigt fin sur la bouche. « Il est parfait. On ne change rien. »

Il recula légèrement son buste et l'observa avec tout le respect d'un homme profondément amoureux.

« Tu es sûre ? » Sonda-t-il la profondeur de ses yeux verts d'eau. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Absolument sûre, » le rassura-t-elle en glissant sa main sur sa joue. « La vraie question qu'on doit se poser, c'est : est-ce qu'on sera de bons parents ? »

Ils restèrent tous les deux, un court instant, interdit, se dévisageant sans parler. Ils en avaient déjà discuté entre eux mais désormais, mettre un visage et un corps leur faisait prendre conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient plus simplement spéculer sur un sujet sensible invisible.

Leur petite fille se trouvait enfin avec eux. Il ne s'agissait plus de réfléchir mais d'agir.

« Aucune idée, » finit par avouer honnêtement Steve.

Son parcours militaire ne lui avait pas permis de concrétiser avec Peggy et d'avoir des enfants lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les années 40. Pour le coup, il se jetait autant qu'elle dans l'inconnu.

« On fera comme tout le monde, » communiqua-t-il sa façon de voir les choses. « On apprendra au fur et à mesure. On commettra sûrement des erreurs... »

« Beaucoup d'erreurs, » rectifia-t-elle sa phrase, en laissant échapper un rire aérien qui glissa sur la peau du soldat pour s'infiltrer jusque sous ses poils.

Il secoua la tête et la rejoignit de bon cœur.

« Oui, sûrement, » reconnut-il en l'embrassant amoureusement tout en fixant le doux visage rosé de leur fille et les magnifique yeux bleus dont elle avait hérités. « Mais on fera de notre mieux et ce sera le plus important. Tu étais déjà toute ma vie, maintenant, vous l'êtes toutes les deux. On affrontera les difficultés et les succès ensemble, ce sera déjà notre plus belle victoire. »


	15. Épilogue

Un peu plus d'un an était passé depuis la venue au monde de Swan et chaque Avengers avait repris ses obligations professionnelles. Tony avait continué de perfectionner sa technologie et son armure, ajoutant toujours plus d'options dont lui seul aurait l'utilité. Thor était resté sur Asgard afin d'aider son peuple. Bruce avait repris le chemin de son laboratoire. Steve était reparti en mission. Et après une courte période de repos, -exigée par les médecins du Shield-, Natasha était finalement elle aussi retournée sur le terrain.

Swan les comblait évidemment de bonheur mais les deux Avengers ressentaient le besoin de l'action et de l'adrénaline. C'était dans leurs gènes.

Dans leur ADN.

Simplement voilà, depuis quelques temps, Natasha se sentait fatiguée et ombrageuse. Un rien la mettait sur les nerfs et une odeur quelconque pouvait la rendre malade. Elle avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de l'épuisement. Il était vrai qu'entre ses missions et le bébé, elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de se reposer. Ni même de temps libre pour elle.

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas mais cela devenait difficile à gérer. Steve s'en était aperçu et après une discussion de plusieurs jours, quelques réprimandes et de longs affrontements verbaux, il l'avait finalement convaincue d'appeler Helen afin de faire des examens. C'est pourquoi, elle se retrouvait en ce moment dans l'aile médicale du Shield à attendre le retour de la jeune femme avec impatience.

« Thursday, est-ce que tu peux me dire où se trouve le Docteur Cho ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Installée par Tony, -contre l'avis de Fury-, afin de palier à toute faille de sécurité, Thursday faisait désormais partie intégrante du Shield et Natasha n'avait aucune honte à l'utiliser pour ses besoins personnels.

« _Elle marche dans votre direction et devrait arriver dans cinquante secondes environ, agent Romanoff_ , » répondit aussitôt l'intelligence artificielle.

Sa respiration se bloqua puis s'accéléra et elle tira sur ses manches, appréhendant déjà les paroles qu'elle échangerait avec la brune. Elle se doutait plus ou moins des résultats mais ne voulait jusqu'alors pas l'admettre. Là, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus le choix d'y faire face.

« Merci Thursday, » articula-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle commença à faire quelques pas afin d'essayer de calmer son anxiété et comme prédit, Helen arriva peu de temps après, drapée de sa blouse blanche, une feuille dans la main et le visage particulièrement sérieux.

Son regard vert d'eau croisa le sien et ses doutes furent aussitôt fondés.

« Je suis de nouveau enceinte, c'est ça ? » Ne la laissa-t-elle pas débuter la conversation.

Son visage perdit des couleurs avant même d'obtenir la réponse et Helen confirma d'un lent hochement de tête, comprenant que cette nouvelle n'était pas forcément la bienvenue.

« Vous le saviez ? » Questionna-t-elle poliment en s'avançant jusqu'à elle.

L'espionne entrelaça ses bras contre sa poitrine puis expira. Mentir n'était pas au rendez-vous.

« C'était une possibilité que je n'excluais pas, » admit-elle, un peu sous le choc. « Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible ? »

Encore une fois, elle se doutait de la réponse mais la question était sortie naturellement. Même en s'y attendant, la bombe était toujours dure à digérer et la fracassait de l'intérieur.

« Peu probable. A vrai dire, les résultats sont même formels, » exposa la jeune femme en lui tendant la feuille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « Le taux d'hCG est élevée. Je dirai que vous en êtes à la neuvième semaine mais je peux faire une échographie maintenant pour en être certaine, si vous le souhaitez. »

Les doigts de Natasha tremblèrent alors qu'elle s'en emparait pour lire ses analyses, -sans réellement les comprendre d'ailleurs. Sa vision se floutait par l'émotion trop intense. Les écritures sur le bout de papier se brouillaient par vagues intermittentes. Retomber enceinte était tellement inattendue qu'elle avait envie de s'effondrer par terre.

« Je veux bien, » bafouilla-t-elle néanmoins en reprenant contenance. « J'aimerai juste que cela reste secret pour le moment... le temps que je m'organise avec Steve. »

« Il ne se doute de rien ? » S'étonna Helen en l'invitant à prendre place sur le fauteuil médical.

La rousse marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle secoua négativement de la tête et se frotta le visage d'une main nerveuse.

« Il sait que mon corps est capricieux et épuisé mais c'est tout, » souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant et en relevant son pull. « C'est lui qui a tenu à ce que je fasse un check-up complet. »

_'Je t'y amènerai de force s'il le faut'_ , voilà ce qu'il lui avait promis et ce qui l'avait poussée à venir.

« Vous ne voulez pas l'appeler ? » Invoqua doucement la brune en créant un dossier. « Sa présence serait peut-être rassurante. Et puis, ce serait un bel instant de partage. La première écho c'est quelque chose d'émouvant. »

Natasha fronça des sourcils à cette proposition alléchante. Elle observa la généticienne poser sa tablette, préparer le matériel et rapprocher l'échographe de son corps. Ses doigts devinrent instantanément douloureux et moites. Sous ses vêtements, elle put sentir sa peau picoter, son cœur s'emballer et sa tête commencer à tourner.

Sa bouche devint pâteuse et sa gorge devint palpitante.

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Elle était même excellente. Mais ce n'était clairement pas pour elle. Encore moins si cette nouvelle s'avérait, au final, fausse. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir une once de déception dans le regard de Steve. Pas après lui avoir donné une lueur d'espoir de voir sa famille s'agrandir.

« Faisons d'abord l'écographie, » indiqua-t-elle d'une petite voix incertaine. « Je l'appellerai ensuite. »

o0o0o0o0o

Elle n'eut pas le courage d'appuyer sur la touche verte au moment venu. Pour tout dire, elle eut tout juste le courage de lui envoyer un texto pour lui signifier qu'il devait la rejoindre dans le cabinet privé d'Helen... Mais le texto était bel et bien parti et désormais, l'ex-espionne du KGB se sentait affreusement mal de l'attendre. A son propre souhait, la doctoresse l'avait laissée seule. Seule avec une boule au ventre et un nœud de la taille de son poing dans la trachée. Fort heureusement, l'attente fut de courte durée puisque le blond débarqua dans la pièce à peine douze minutes après l'envoi de son message, visiblement peu confiant.

« C'est grave ? » La rejoignit-il avec empressement pour l'étreindre aussitôt dans ses bras.

Ce geste anodin mais ultra-protecteur la fit presque pleurer du trop de tension accumulée. Steve était l'incarnation parfaite du conjoint attentionné. Du conjoint prêt à tout pour sauver sa dulcinée. Et si, au début, elle pensait ne pas être assez bien pour le mériter, aujourd'hui elle était plus que certaine qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Encore légèrement à fleur de peau, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à son inquiétude. Elle tripota simplement la photo retournée de l'échographie qu'Helen lui avait imprimée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ca dépend, » réussit-elle à prononcer sans défaillir. « Est-ce que sacrifier ton sommeil et changer des couches font parties de ta liste de choses classées dans la catégorie _grave_ ? »

Elle leva prudemment les yeux vers le visage pour le moment illisible du soldat et attendit silencieusement qu'il réagisse. Resté immobile et sans réaction, plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux clairement perturbé par ces paroles. Les traits de son visage se durcissent d'incompréhension et il finit par planter son regard dans celui de la russe. La jeune femme put voir l'éclair d'excitation qui animait ses pupilles et qui lui indiquait qu'il avait potentiellement compris ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Attendit-il une confirmation explicite.

Un peu contre sa volonté, une larme roula sur la joue de Natasha et elle étira doucement les coins de sa bouche vers le haut. Si pour elle, cette annonce avait été un choc à moitié connu, elle savait que Steve souhaitait depuis quelques mois un deuxième enfant. Il ne lui en avait pas ouvertement parlé mais certains signes ne trompaient pas. Elle était donc contente de pouvoir lui offrir un tel cadeau.

« Non, je ne plaisante pas, » fit-elle pivoter la photo du côté en noir et blanc afin de lui montrer le fœtus encore minuscule qui grandissait dans son utérus. « Helen vient de vérifier. Apparemment, j'en serai au troisième mois. On dirait bien que Swan va devenir une grande sœur. »

Le soldat exhala de stupeur.

N'arrivant pas à dissimuler sa joie, il lui donna alors un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et regarda ensuite la photo avec attention, l'aura pétillant de mille feux. Si elle en avait brièvement douté lorsqu'Helen lui avait annoncé qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte une deuxième fois, la rousse dut se rendre à l'évidence : Steve semblait aux anges.

« Vu que mon métabolisme n'est pas commun, Helen doit encore faire quelques tests de vérification, mais à première vue, tout paraît correct, » l'informa-t-elle, fébrile. « Il ou elle, est en pleine forme. »

Le dessous des paupières brillant, Steve lâcha la contemplation de la photo pour regarder celle qui partageait désormais sa vie et qui lui avait déjà donné, au péril de sa propre vie, une magnifique petite fille.

Agée de treize mois et neuf jours et si tout allait pour le mieux, il se rappelait cependant la grossesse compliquée que cela avait été. Natasha avait mal vécu ses angoisses, ses appréhensions. D'autant plus, qu'à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement en couple. La peur de perdre le bébé ou d'accoucher d'un mort-né l'avait terrifiée. Certaines circonstances étaient peut-être différentes cette fois-ci mais cela restait tout de même une surprise de taille. Et le ressenti de Natasha lui importait plus que l'explosion de bonheur qui faisait crépiter tous ses organes internes.

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, » ne lui cacha-t-il pas son enthousiasme. « Mais toi, tu es heureuse ? »

La question pouvait paraître maladroite. Limite cruelle. En revanche, elle avait le mérite d'aller droit à l'essentiel et d'être claire et précise. Il était hors de question d'imposer une nouvelle grossesse à la jeune femme ou de risquer de nouveau de la perdre pour un enfant qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Le fond des iris perdu, elle se mordit la joue.

« Je ne suis pas encore au stade de sauter de joie et je suis effrayée par la charge de boulot que cela sera de gérer deux petits monstres mais je prends la nouvelle mieux que prévu,» avoua-t-elle avec honnêteté et embarras. « Je pense sincèrement que ça pourrait nous rapprocher encore plus. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Sa réponse surprit le soldat. Il n'était pas étonné de la savoir apeurée. Lui-même l'était un peu. Par contre, il était clair qu'elle encaissait beaucoup plus facilement la nouvelle que ce qu'il pensait. Sous son allure gênée et inquiète, elle paraissait presque épanouie. Et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver en ce moment, » la soutint-il lentement. « J'ai dû mal à imaginer que nous allons encore devenir parent. »

Il avait furieusement envie de la prendre dans les bras et de la faire tournoyer de bonheur. Mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça dans le bureau de la généticienne du Shield.

« Il faudra s'organiser. Peut-être même songer à déménager, » notifia la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante. « Mais oui, nous allons de nouveau devenir parent. »

Son petit sourire timide mélangé à une légère pointe d'excitation fit craquer Steve et il laissa tomber ses bonnes manières. Bordel, ils allaient être parent pour la deuxième fois. C'était complètement fou.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais Miss Romanoff ? » Déclara-t-il, ténébreux.

Amusée par le timbre utilisé, elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale et il en profita pour venir se coller à elle et la ceinturer dans ses bras. De là, il approcha doucement son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec une ardeur retenue derrière des gestes emplis de douceur.

« Il y a... environ... quatre heures,... oui, » répondit-elle volontiers à ses baisers en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. « Redis-le-moi... pour voir. »

Il sourit contre ses lèvres humides tout en faisant descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et les lui pinça. Elle émit un rire étouffée par l'intensité que prenaient leurs baisers et il la souleva, de façon à la caler sur ses hanches.

« Je t'aime Miss Romanoff, » réitéra-t-il sa déclaration en l'emmenant vers un coin isolé de la pièce. « Et je compte bien te le prouver dès maintenant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochainement Tome 2 : Accouchement sous haute pression


End file.
